


You're My Anchor

by findingdory16



Series: Anchors [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Tension, War, a split series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingdory16/pseuds/findingdory16
Summary: Canon 100 universe. The Ark is dying and need the ground in order to survive but they live in fear of the Grounders who they have been watching for over 20 years. Clarke has been sent by the leaders of the Ark to meet with the Grounder Commander to try and stop a war. The Arkers, with ability to shape shift into wolves along with other individual talents, are afraid of how the Grounders will react due to their harsh culture. Clarke has big secrets along with shifting and other gifts which only leaves our love sick raccoon Commander instantly intrigued. Will Clarke and Lexa trust each other enough to stop the impending wars?





	1. Oh My Heda

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first series, god I'm nervous. We're gonna see how this goes, gah. Please leave comments and kudos, a little encouragement to continue if you like this would be highly appreciated. If there's any mistakes please feel free to comment and let me know! Thanks for reading!!

#  Oh My Heda

Lexa was particularly anxious today, this was not unusual for her. Ambassador meetings always put her on edge, she hated the endless and often pointless bickering. Yet she had to, she was the Commander. Their _Heda_. As a leader and a role model for her people, she carried herself with confidence and ease, despite not feeling it herself today. Lexa anxiously paced the throne room, the candles giving her little comfort before the brewing storm erupted into the room. After hearing some commotion outside the throne door and a guard clearing his throat to alert his Heda, Lexa turned and sat gracefully on her throne, signalling she was ready for the guard to allow the ambassadors into the room. Let it begin, she thought to herself. Little did she know just what was coming. 

~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Lexa, incredibly bored with the heated talks across the room, felt her stomach suddenly drop. Unaware of why she waited, patiently, eyeing the room for the threat. Down the dais steps between the seats of the ambassadors a flicker of light appeared, Lexa curiously watched the light travel down, thinking it looked somewhat like a fire fly from her childhood. It was only small but brought great warmth to the room, Lexa prepared herself, for what she still did not know. The light came down towards the red cloth lined floor swirling until it hit the floor. Suddenly, a whole swarm of lights appeared, a fraction off the floor, creating a circle. More lights appeared from above, ferociously whipping around, circling like before, it became too bright for Lexa to look any longer. Tearing her hand up to her face to avoid the brightness of the light. It was blinding and mesmerising all at once. When Lexa looked back again, a woman stood in the circle of lights before they vanished, leaving only the woman. With her back to Lexa, she curiously eyed the room. Noticing the uneasy guards at the door she turned to look around, she seemed somewhat mesmerised by the candle covered throne room around her before noticing the ambassadors in the high backed chairs on either side of her. Each ambassador eyed her curiously as the woman continued to look around. She turned, intrigued with the rest of the room, seeing light beaming in from the corner of her eye, she turned to see the throne and the dark haired beauty before her. 

Sensing the tension in the room she took a step towards the throne and quickly kneeled and bowed her head. Before the guards could jump into action after the shock, she got up quickly to disarm herself. The woman quickly took two long broad swords from her shoulders and laid them down in front of her. This was followed by the daggers strapped to both thighs, a sword from her hip and two smaller blades from a hidden pocket on her torso. The woman was armed to the teeth, this alerted Lexa and was anxious to know who she was, how she got here and most importantly, what she wanted. The woman eyed her curiously, before remembering the other hidden blades. She patted herself down, almost as if she had forgotten her secret blades, despite knowing that she could pull any one of the numerous blades out in an instant. Another minute later and the woman had pulled out another long sword from down her back, hidden by her cloak and her pants, four knives from a shoulder pocket, a small blade from the front of her pants, to which Lexa eyed curiously, and another long blade from a secret compartment in the sole from her boot. Thinking that she was done, the woman stepped forward and kneeled again to Lexa with her head down looking at Lexa's boots. She quickly darted up again to take off her boots. Another three blades dropped out after taking off each boot. At these forgotten blades, the woman frowned, still looking at Lexa's boots, she moved to start taking off her cloak. After the cloak was removed, Lexa could see the curious woman was heavily padded out in armour. Lexa watched as the woman preceded to take off all her armour, laying herself bare before Lexa. After watching this curiously display, Lexa remained still and unmoved keeping her _Heda_ mask in place even though inside she was thoroughly intrigued, anxious but still curious. This woman was not of her people. Her clothing was different, similar, like she had attempted to look like them whilst still keeping her own identity in making her clothing her own. She had elements in her clothing that all the clans could related to and yet Lexa knew that she was different. Still eyeing the threat, Lexa lifted her chin slightly seeing the woman now stripped of her weapons, her cloak and her armour, kneeled before her, carefully bowing her head. Lexa eyed her from head to toe. The woman must have been of a similar age to Lexa herself, even though they didn't keep track. Her hair, in long matted braids was spread along her shoulders and down her back in a dark red. She had a small round face with an obvious beauty mark on her upper lip. Her face, although dirty and covered in cuts and bruises, was still beautiful. Lexa could see that she was small, but still agile and most likely, dangerous. Her clothing was dark and in some places, had patches of stained in red blood, whether her own or anothers, Lexa could not tell. Still kneeling before her, Lexa shifted.

"Who are you?" Lexa asked in a demanding tone,  


"I am a messenger" the red haired beauty replied.  


"What is your message?" Lexa demanded again, adding to her curiosity.  


Lexa cursed herself at her intrigued, she knew this woman to be dangerous just in how she presented herself and whilst she was anxious for the safety of her people in the room, Lexa herself was only intrigued. Still, Lexa remained behind her _Heda_ mask, ever terrifying yet demanding respect from her people at the same time, Lexa was surprised to see that the woman had not flinched at the tone of her demanding voice and presence in the room.

The woman replied to Lexa again, "With no disrespect, my message is for a certain individual and I have strict orders to make sure that the message is delivered to the correct person." The woman replied. Lexa could see that she genuinely meant no disrespect but this confirmed her thoughts. The woman wasn't a member of her people, in not knowing who Lexa was. Now Lexa was definitely intrigued.

"And who is your message for?" Lexa questioned and with that the woman paused. She closed her eyes and calmed herself before speaking again.

"My message is for Lexa _kom Trikru_ , Commander of the blood, leader of the 12 clans and the coalition. Descendent of Becca Pramheda." the woman announced. 

The ambassadors all turned to look at Lexa now as she stood up from her throne looking down at the red headed she replied, " I am commander Lexa, what is your message?". 

The woman now looked up at Lexa, nodding in recognition of Lexa's status as if confirming in her head of her orders to get confirmation before delivering her message. She swallowed whilst raising her hands up in surrender, "My name is Clarke Griffin. I am here to offer myself to you as a gift from my people, to serve you and give my life for you if needed. I am not of your people, I come from the sky and have travelled along way to get here to meet you. My people have watched you for many years and many Commanders before you. They deemed you to be the most reasonable." 

One of the ambassadors snorted at the woman now known as Clarke at her response of reasonableness, as Lexa shot up to meet the gaze of the clan ambassador, Clarke continued. "That is why I am here. We are run by three leaders, known as the Triumvirate. Many fear you and your people after watching your ways, they want to declare war. Others disagree. I was sent here in hopes of making peace, in the hope of avoiding a war with you and your people. We have lived in the sky for many generations but we are dying. My people need the ground and they will fight to the death to claim it. My people do not want that, life is important. I am here in your service, in the hope that we can learn from each other, learn each others cultures in the hope of having peace. I urge you to think on my offer, my next response may differ depending on you." Clarke finished and bowed her head once more.

Lexa, still intrigued but slightly more cautious of the prospect of another war with such a fragile coalition, continued to look down at the redheaded. 

Titus stepped forward next to Lexa, he whispered to his Commander. " _Heda_ , these people threaten us! Dispose of this messenger and let these invaders come. Nothing will match the the power of the 12 clans!" Lexa turned her head sharply and hissed at Titus as he backed down and bowed his head at his Commander. 

Lexa returned her attention to Clarke. Lexa, nervously thought to herself on what Clarke had said. Clarke had offered herself to Lexa, her life. She wouldn't take this lightly after that offer. She knew the woman was dangerous. Lexa could hear Clarke's leader in her voice, or leaders? Lexa thought, Clarke had made it sound like only one was giving her this message. The more reasonable one perhaps, noting the message from Clarke of the conflict to declare war in fear of dying up in the sky and of their harsh ways of grounder life. Lexa paused, looking at the girl before her. Lexa needed more, she needed answers to her questions before she made up her mind, not wanting to declare war before, even despite the threat in Clarke's message. She needed to know more. 

"Clarke of the sky people, I hope you understand that I need to know more before making this decision. I know nothing of you or your people." Clarke nodded her head. With that, Lexa turned her attention to the guards on the door, "Guards, take Clarke of the sky people to a room upstairs...make her...comfortable." Lexa ordered. The guards from the door came up behind Clarke as she stood bowing her head to Lexa and turned to follow the guards out of the throne room. At least she seems to respect her status despite being an outsider to grounder culture, Lexa thought to herself. Once Clarke had left the room, she sat back down on her throne and waited for the ambassadors to speak out. In turn the ambassadors spoke, once again becoming heated in a discussion, now of the sky messenger. Lexa was left in a daze, of what this meant for her people but also, the way Clarke swayed her hips as she walked out the throne room. Despite all odds, knowing full well Lexa could have her killed in an instant whilst blatantly offering herself up to the Commander, was walking away from the most powerful woman in the room with full confidence in her sexy intriguing stride. Lexa cursed herself. She was fucked.

~~~~ 

Two hours passed, Lexa, knowing the concern from the ambassadors with some eager to kill Clarke and declare war on the sky people, some wanting to know more, had made her decision. She called for the guards to return Clarke to the throne room to hear her fate. A few minutes later and guards announced Clarke to the room, stepping aside to allow her to enter. Once again she strutted her way back to the throne where Lexa sat eagerly, Lexa could have sworn she saw Clarke smirk for a moment. Clarke paused before the dais and kneeled, bowing her head to Lexa before returning her gaze back to Lexa's feet, waiting for the Commander to speak again. Lexa crossed her legs, with one arm in her lap and other one the arm rest of the her throne, she tilted her head to the side looking Clarke up and down. Clarke, now slowly raising her head to look into the Commanders eyes, Lexa noted that there was no expression on Clarke's face. She was blank, void of all emotion. Once again, Lexa confirmed her thoughts from before. Clarke was dangerous, Lexa could always detect emotion from an enemy, even those incredibly well trained, but this girl before her was blank. This frustrated Lexa to no end, despite never showing her frustration on her face. Clarke was looking Lexa straight in the eye, waiting for her speak yet oddly not challenging. Lexa was giddy with emotion; frustrated, intrigued, anxious and yet mildly excited. Knowing how well Clarke must have been trained to not display any emotion in front of Lexa, she noted the woman before her to be somewhat of an equal. Trained to the highest degree, void of emotion and yet oddly commanding. She cursed herself at this thought, no one was equal to Heda and yet Lexa was giddy at the thought. She was fucked. 

"Clarke of the sky people, my people, like me, want answers. I want to know more before deciding whether or not to accept your offer or decline it. You will be tested, first in combat. Then you will questioned on your knowledge of us and of your people." Waiting for a reaction from Clarke she paused, but Clarke only nodded to Lexa in answer. To this, Lexa was anxiously giddy. We shall see, she thought to herself.

~~~~~ 

No less than hour later, a platform had been erected for the Commander facing the tower. Lexa sat on her throne waiting for Clarke to be brought out by the guards. Polis was out in full force. The people were stood eagerly awaiting the fight all whilst creating a ring from their own bodies as walls for the fight to take place in as they had done time and time again. When the midday sun was upon them the guards brought Clarke out, now fully dressed again in her armour and cloak with her hood up, whilst another servant of Lexa's brought out Clarke's weapons. Clarke now stood in front of Lexa patiently waiting for the Commander to speak. 

Lexa rose from her throne, "People of Polis, you are here to witness a fight, the person from the sky claims to be a warrior. Let us show her how we fight." 

The crowd erupted with roaring in response to their Commander. Clarke remained still. Behind her, warriors all stood waiting for the commander to start, eager to put the sky person in her place. Lexa raised her hand to silence the crowd. 

"There is but one rule, death is not the objective of this fight. The warrior must back down and submit if they feel they no longer can continue. BEGIN". The crowd erupted. 

Lexa's servant stepped forward to Clarke to offer her weapons, but Clarke only took two small daggers and returned them to her boot where they belonged before.

"Thank you" Clarke added to the servant before stepping away.

She eyed the other warriors before kneeling down, shifting her leg to carry her weight whilst she bowed her head in wait. The Commander's warriors, confused by the display, looked at each other questioningly at the sky girl before them, before one warrior stepped forward from the outskirts of the ring. Unsure if Clarke had seen him, he twirled his axe in wait for the girl to move, but she did not. The warrior, now bored with waiting looked to his commander, she bowed her head in confirmation for him to begin. He stepped forward slowly to Clarke, twice the size of Clarke alone he circled her like a hawk. Only when the warrior flew his axe threw the air at Clarke did she finally move, rolling to move away from the axe. She stood up and eyed him, the warriors were now circling each other. Clarke still waited. The huge warrior noted that Clarke had no weapons other than two small daggers and grinned like he was welcoming death to the circle. He flew at her again but before he knew it she had jumped to her left before running at him, pulling her leg up to meet his knee pushing herself up to wrap her legs around his neck, the warrior was spun from strong stance by Clarke using her legs around his neck, quickly throwing the giant to the floor in a heap. Clarke stood still, gazing off into the distance and sighed. She looked around the ring at the other warriors who looked at her with the mouths on the floor at the mere sight of Clarke taking down the giant warrior with one move and her legs alone. She hadn't even pulled a dagger. They all gulped. At this Clarke threw her hood back and slung her cloak to the ground in one move, she kneeled on the ground again placing her hands on her raised knee and bowed her head, waiting, waiting to strike again. This wasn't going to take long.

~~~~ 

No more than ten minutes later, all warriors were on the floor all around Clarke as she stood there looking at the floor in a trance. The whole of Polis was deathly silent looking at the young warrior before them. They had all watched as this young girl had put warriors on the floor in single moves, she had used her entire body to fling them around like they were rag dolls, and yet most of them were either twice the size of her or twice her age, and yet she had bested all twelve of them in mere minutes. They looked at her in a stunned silence. She hadn't even moved for her dagger once. Suddenly, everyone watching Clarke was aware of just how deadly she was. Lexa had seen enough to know how skilled Clarke was just in the way she had taken down the first warrior. Lexa only allowed the fight to continue intrigued with how long it would take for Clarke to get all twelve warriors to submit to her. Minutes. Lexa was beaming, giddy with nerves and excitement although no one would know this by looking at her. She cursed herself again for being excited by Clarke's powerful moves, she should be concerned by the fact that Clarke had taken down twelves warriors in mere minutes without so much as a fresh scratch on her. Lexa didn't know how may people they were up in the sky, but if they were all trained to this high standard she knew that a war would be a blood bath. Even the twelve clans might not be enough. She had seen enough. Lexa rose up to meet the many eyes watching her to speak. She called a medical team out to the ring to assess the injuries of the warriors and for the guards to escort Clarke to the prison cells. Lexa didn't want to take a chance with this sky person now, knowing just how dangerous she was. She hadn't even lifted a weapon yet. Lexa, again cursed herself for allowing Clarke a room upstairs up in the tower earlier. Until Lexa had decided whether or not Clarke could be trusted, she would be returned to the cells. 

~~~~~~ 

Now back in the tower, Lexa back on the throne was running mad with emotions, questions, worries. She needed to hear the opinions of others. She waited for the ambassadors to return along with Titus, Anya and Indra. Lexa hoped that Indra and Anya had seen the fight from the crowd, she needed their opinions on this girl. They were her leading generals after all. After everyone was seated and Indra and Anya had arrived, she confirmed with them that they had seen the fight and agreed that they needed more answers about the sky girl and her people. They didn't want to risk war without having more information. Even then, Lexa was anxious of declaring war at all. They had all seen the power of one sky girl alone unarmed, without so much as a scratch. With thousands of armed sky people, the twelve clans would be no match. Lexa hated to admit this, but it might just be true. War was not an option if they could help it but the ambassadors had heard her message too.Their threats. Some wanted peace, others did not. They wanted war; death and blood. The threat alone would make some of Lexa's people angry and want war too, but Lexa knew better. She had sworn her life to keeping her people safe and she had successfully done so for at least nine winters now. War was a risk ad one she didn't want to take unless she had to. She needed to know more. Lexa called for the guards to bring Clarke before her. She would get those answers now.

Clarke was now standing before Lexa, she had bowed her head in respect and was now waiting for the Commanders judgement. 

"Clarke of the sky people, we have seen you fight but that is not enough. I want answers before making my decision. Tell me about your people Clarke." Lexa demanded and Clarke just nodded.

The red head took a deep breath and sighed, she closed her eyes and lost herself for a moment. Was Clarke trying to calm herself down? Lexa thought to herself, still eager to get a read on the emotionless girl before her. Clarke opened her eyes and looked around the room. Her hands were bound in front of her, the bindings had irritated her wrists. She hated being bound. She sighed again and gripped her hands on each opposite wrist to make the bindings less obvious. She looked back up to Lexa and past her, she could see the sun in the sky falling back to earth after reaching its peak in the day and Clarke stared out, checking herself and her breathing, she tilted her head and nodded. 

"My people are different from anything else you have seen. Our story begins before the first death wave hit earth and destroyed it. The leaders of the world were distrustful of each other, they each kept secrets and weapons hidden. One secret that was kept was our people. The leader had found us to be different, my people have gifts. Things that we cannot control or change. It is a part of us and that makes us different. They were scared of different and because of that they were rounded up, kept them in cages to be experimented on. Worried that word would spread of the people with different abilities, they were sent into space. A collection of scientists and guards along with the gifted were left in space to conduct experiments, to do what I'm not sure. The earth was destroyed because of those secrets. Whilst one leader was experimenting on people in space, another had built a weapon that could destroy a country or so they thought. Once the leader found out of secret experimentation they decided they had had enough. They released the weapon, not fully knowing what it would do. It didn't just destroy the country but the entire planet. Thinking that they were all that was left of the human race, the guards, scientists and the gifted banded together, knowing without each other they would most likely die. Despite some resentment initially it worked. The scientists worked to keep the gifted in control of their abilities, whilst the guards shared the medical knowledge and fighting abilities, the gifted helped to keep everyone else alive by feeding them, keeping them clothed and running the rest of the space station. A few generations later, the space station, the Ark, was thriving. The Ark was led by a group of people and the inner counsel. The group would debate and decide on whatever was needed, but the final decision was made by the inner counsel; the Triumvirate. Whilst the group and the Triumvirate argued amongst themselves the people lost faith in their leadership, but others stepped forward. A young couple, two powerful gifted. They tried to help the Triumvirate lead the people, but it was too far gone. there are no records of what happened between the couple and the Triumvirate. Our next record showed the couple leading our people on the Ark. Supposedly, the Triumvirate lost their power and were assassinated by the people but no one really knows. The couple stepped up to help and lead the people forward. Their children were born and so the cycle began. They became known as the family, royalty in the eyes of the people. Leadership was kept within the family, each new couple giving birth to children and therefore passing down leadership each time. With each new child born they became stronger and gaining more abilities, the family became unstoppable. Our people started to turn on the family, they had become hungry with power and control. Each new child was taught the same, seek out power and you can control the people, and they did. They killed anyone that opposed them and each new child that the family had became more and more powerful. Up until twenty years ago. By this time, the people had had enough once again. An assassination mark had been placed on the family after they had killed a senior member of the Ark for speaking out against them. Helena and Zeus had five children, three boys and two girls. Each had been marked to die. With almost the entirety of the Ark wanting the family dead for heinous crimes they had committed against the people, it wasn't long until they finally succeeded. All members of the family had been marked to die but legend has it that when the assassin entered the final chambers to kill the last child, he found a baby. Not a child. No less than two weeks old, he didn't have the heart to kill the child, a baby girl. So she was given to a family that had supported the royal family over the years and whilst they hadn't agreed with their most recent actions they didn't want to see the bloodline erased. They still believed in the original couple and their aspirations for the Ark. The child became that of legend, all records of her erased. Despite there not been an escape from the Ark, the child vanished along with the family. Nobody knows whether or not she is alive or whether she was killed. There are rumours as to which family it is that supposedly took the child into their care but with no evidence they were left alone. Legend has it that if the child was still alive that she would be the most powerful of all the gifted and therefore would be the one to lead the Arkers back to the ground, but no such girl has ever stepped forward. Many stories have been made up about her over the past twenty years, of her abilities that she had got from her family and what she would look like but no really knows. After the family we were left without leadership, a new group was formed and eventually, reluctantly the Triumvirate was restored. " 

Clarke sighed and took a long breath. 

"The Triumvirate have ruled for over twenty years now, but things have become desperate most recently. In the beginning, the scientists were able to help the gifted control themselves. Stop them from hurting themselves or others. Eventually we ran out of those resources and we resorted to suppressants. Only a handful of Arkers were allowed to only have half suppressants, meaning that they would not reach their full potential with their gifts but enough to able to train with them. Once we all hit a certain age as children, we were trained to fight. If we were talented enough then our suppressants would be brought down to half to be able to train with our gifts. I was one of them, I was chose to be able to train with my gifts. To know how to use them, to fight with them and how to control it. The Triumvirate have watched you on the earth since they took power again twenty years ago and with each new Commander they learned more. The Triumvirate decided that one day we would return to the earth but only when they found a commander that was more reasonable, but when the last Commander before you took power we soon learned that the Ark was dying. We have been running out of resources massively. Food, water, oxygen and suppressants. Suppressants will be the next resource we lose and without it we will die anyway. The elders have been on suppressants their entire lives, if they were to be brought off them now with no training it would be fatal for our people. The Triumvirate saw you take power, we saw the fighting amongst the people stop. Peace seemed to be accepted on the ground and that made the leading group more at ease. There are still some that fear you, your culture. They know we need the ground to survive and would go to war to get that. A small minority were all that stopped war from happening straight away. It was decided by the group that a soldier, a warrior would be sent to ground in an effort to see if peace could be made with you. If the offer was accepted then I was to learn your ways, your culture in the hopes that when my people finally return to the ground that I can help in negotiating peace amongst us. My people may be eager for war but they are not ready for it. We are untrained but they are bloodthirsty. It is a side effect of the suppressants. A few of us can see the bigger picture. War would be fatal on both sides, neither would survive. That's why I am here, Commander." Clarke finished and the whole room was silent.

Commander Lexa, for the first time in a long time, was stunned. Indra was the first to speak. _"Oso dula op nou get in dei de em ste tru, Heda. We do not know that it is true Commander._ "  
Lexa quickly replied, " _Empleni Indra. Enough Indra."_

Lexa looked at Clarke, she was still curious. "Clarke, what are these gifts you have?"

"I cannot say Commander." Clarke replied, shifting her weight from one foot to another. Lexa had made her anxious.

"And why is that?" Lexa replied. 

Clarke looked at the floor and then back to the ambassadors behind her. She let her shoulders drop and sighed.  
"Commander our cultures are different, with no disrespect, it is considered offensive to reveal such a personal piece of information for my people. It would be showing the world our physical strengths and weakness." Clarke replied honestly.

Lexa nodded her head in understanding. She looked around the room at the ambassadors and her generals to see if any of them looked like they wanted to know more. No one moved.

"For now, Clarke of the sky people, you have a truce, but if you so much as put a foot out of line, I will have you executed." Clarke nodded in understanding. 

"Tomorrow we will meet to start sharing our ways. My warriors will be intrigued to see you fight again. Maybe we can teach each other" Lexa added.  
"I'm happy to help in any way I can Commander." Clarke agreed.  
For the first time, Lexa felt like she saw Clarke relax. She thought that maybe, just maybe, we could have peace. But how long will it last?


	2. Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and continuing onto the next chapter! The response to the first chapter was amazing and I'm so excited to continue writing and get all my wacky thoughts down. Please leave kudos and any comments, the support means the world.
> 
> Enjoy!

#  Shifting

Clarke barely slept that night. After travelling for so long, her room like cell just across from Polis tower was comfortable and warm but she was on edge. Clarke was a caged animal just waiting to be released and she was fearful of what the next day would hold. How long would she able to stop her true self? Clarke knew that she needed to try to start bridging the gap between her and the grounders. She hoped that training with the warriors might help in easing the tension, maybe they could help each other to train better, teach other new tactics. She knew the grounders relied heavily on their weapons, they were still good fighters unarmed but still would choose to pick up a weapon if possible. Clarke had been trained without weapons, she preferred fighting without weapons. Whilst she had mastered every type of weapon she still chose to be without one until needed. Her body was her weapon and, in her mind, the most powerful. She could fight with her body sure, but it was also a weapon against others. Clarke was fully aware that she had caught the Commanders attention, if it helped to achieve peace, then sure, why not. In the night Clarke had been given fresh clean clothing and had a bath. She had forgotten what being clean was actually like. Her red matted hair was now gone, whilst her blonde free flowing locks made their debut return. Clarke had noticed that most of the grounders were dark haired, so her bright blonde might give them a bit of a shock. She re-plaited her hair and laid down waiting for sleep to take her. She had not been successful.

~~~~~

Clarke was now walking through Polis, escorted by the guard to a clearing behind the tower where she met Indra, Anya and some other warriors. Their faces were as hard as stone, emotionless just like Clarke and Lexa. She was somewhat nervous of Indra, but Anya, she was different. She eyed the brunette up and down, she was stoic but there was a crack in her mask somewhere, she knew she would be more likely to reveal herself to Clarke first out of the two generals. If she could convince Anya that she was not a threat, then maybe the rest would follow. Maybe Anya can convince the Commander. Clarke made a mental note to try and talk to Anya alone, maybe reveal a bit about herself and try to gain her trust. The warriors began to gather around her, including the generals. She was given her weapons by the guard and she checked herself over. She was ready, the question was whether or not the other warriors were. 

Over several hours Clarke taught the grounders to be quicker in a fight, interpreting her moves two steps ahead and intercepting her as she made her first. She taught the agile warriors her fighting style using her body to throw her opponent to the floor and the brute warriors how to stop her attacks. They were quick learners but Clarke still had more to give, she taught them a technique which they quickly learnt and reacted to but she countered them with something else constantly throwing them off, teaching them something new to react to. It was free flowing and both sides worked hard in teaching and learning. For the first time in the middle of the afternoon, Clarke felt herself having to work hard to drop the grounders to the floor like she had before. They were getting better.

As they stopped for a short water break, the first they had had in well over four hours of hard non stop training, Clarke felt herself to be tense. Her senses were over flooding, running in over drive but her mind was yet to catch up to what she was sensing. She stood and looked around, poised and ready. Anya reacted to her immediately and strode to her side. She stood next to Clarke but the blonde was running on over drive, she took a step forward so her shoulder was just in front of Anya. It wouldn't be enough to protect her, knowing Anya was more than capable of defending herself, but it made Clarke feel somewhat better even though she couldn't stop herself even if she tried. Anya grunted at her attempt. Clarke heard the crunching of twigs in the distant forest that surrounded Polis and at the noise, she turned towards its direction. Anya stared at her questioningly to what she was reacting to. Anya couldn't hear or see anything, but knew that Clarke was reacting for a reason. Before she could ask, a howl came from the distance, from the direction that Clarke had been facing. All the warriors jumped up and stood poised in the direction of the howl. From the dark forest a silver and white coloured wolf emerged and walked towards the group slowly. One of the brute warriors made a move towards the wolf with his long sword out in front of him, but Clarke stopped him. Holding out her arm she looked at him, he hissed at her but backed down. Slowly, Clarke made her way forward towards the wolf but stopped several feet off. She bent herself in half bowing with complete respect as the wolf as the rest of the group watched her wide eyed. The wolf howled again and stepped closer to Clarke, Anya and Indra grew even more tense at this. Clarke knelt down one knee before the wolf and stared at it. Its eyes grew larger and glowed with a bright golden fire. A few minutes passed before it bowed his head to Clarke and stalked back into the forest. She stood slowly and looking at the floor below her, she turned around and lifted her head slowly. She looked at the warriors who were all a bit shocked underneath it all, with their now cracked warrior masks. Anya looked at Clarke to see her eyes glowing a similar gold colour to the wolfs whilst Indra looked at her in fear with her mouth ever so slightly open in shock. Clarke realised quickly why they were staring and closed her eyes briefly before opening them again and walking over to the box on which she had been perched on, sipping her water, before the wolf had arrived. She was caught in a trance staring at the floor and never heard Indra call off the fighting lessons for the day. Anya walked over to Clarke and crouched down in an attempt to meet Clarke's eyes. They had returned to her normal bright blue and now Anya looked her over to see Clarke's hair, the dark red that she had been sporting the previous day, was now bright blonde. Anya was amazed at golden locks falling from the top of her head to match with glistening blue eyes, eyes that bore the sky and ocean. She was beautifully stunning and yet somehow Anya hadn't noticed until this moment, but she did now. 

When they finally spoke, Anya had stood Clarke and herself up, still staring at the beauty before her. She really couldn't understand how she hadn't noticed how beautiful Clarke was and now the warrior was even more intrigued by the blonde. Her eyes had glowed before the wolf. Anya knew Clarke to be different, gifted, but no one had witnessed these gifts. Maybe this was the beginning and it only left Anya more and more curious.

"Come Clarke, Heda has asked me to escort you round Polis before the end of the day. For you to see and meet our people." Anya, led Clarke away towards the bustling city in front of the tower. 

They walked around the city together slowly, stopping to talk to people they met along the way where Anya translated for them. Anya explained to Clarke that only the warriors spoke English and that the rest of the people only spoke their native language, Trig. She told Clarke about the daily workings of Polis, about the different clans and Lexa's involvement in building the coalition. Both warriors had begun to feel at ease with each other and as one let down her intense warrior mask, so did the other. The blonde and brunette warrior reached the edge of the city and found themselves in a clearing away from the people. Anya stepped in front of Clarke to look at her, she paused, thinking about what to say.

"Earlier, your eyes...."

"I know...you saw."

"That is normal for your people Clarke?"

"Very much so and it felt very easy." Clarke looked to the floor.

Anya didn't know what to say, she wanted to know more. Her Heda had asked her to try and learn more about Clarke and whilst she had, Anya was not expecting this.

"The wolf....it didn't attack you." Anya continued.

"No, but he would have done had your warrior continued forward with his sword. You're lucky he was only curious. The wolf could have viewed it as an attack, they don't respond well to weapons. I was surprised he didn't attack anyway, it was threatening to him."

"You talk as if you know it personally....him"

Clarke looked off into the distance. She wasn't expecting to have this conversation with Anya, but she had decided to try, seeing her to be the most receptive. Now was the best time. Alone.

"Perhaps I do." She looked back at Anya again.

"If that is natural to you Clarke, why do you fight it? Why hide away?"

"That is whole reason why I am here Anya. Both me and my people fear you. We have watched you for many years. You have not been receptive to change in the past. This commander is more lenient but...Indra's reaction alone was...."

Clarke paused, she didn't want or intend to insult Anya, Indra or the Commander.

"But you are scared none the less. You do not want war as much as we don't either, but we have not given you a reason to trust us yet. We are not monsters Clarke, I only hope that Polis can change your mind."

"You already have....Polis has, I mean." At this, Clarke thought she saw Anya smile slightly for the briefest moment. There was progress.

~~~~~~~

In the throne room, Anya was reporting back to her Heda as to what she had witnessed with Indra and her conversation with Clarke later on.

" _.....Commander, fifteen other warriors saw that outside! Indra and I...we reacted...we must show her that we are different than what she believes us to be. She will not let her guard any further until we give her a reason to. Clarke is an excellent teacher and that lesson today outside is going to help our people change their minds about her but we need to make a step forward too. _"__

__  
_ _

____Anya hissed as she spoke in her native tongue.

" _Enough! Remember your place and who you are speaking to Anya. I understand, but this is going to take time. Your work today has proven useful and you must continue. If Clarke can learn to trust you then we might just find out what she is hiding."_

~~~~~~

Anya left the throne room irritated but she understood Lexa. She needed to know that Clarke was not dangerous. Maybe if Lexa saw that, she might be able to begin to relax around Clarke. Each side needed to be open to talking, without fear of consequences from the other. Lexa was fearful for her people, of the sky people and entering another war which they could not win for certain and would most certainly lose, if not then with a lot of unnecessary heavy losses. Clarke was fearful because of her gifts. But Anya saw that Clarke wanted to stop a war just as much as Lexa did and from that she could begin to work on trust. She just needed something to push them together. She had seen the way they looked at each other, intrigued by one another. This could be interesting. 

Little did she know, that the needed push was coming.

~~~~~~~~~

**48 hours before the next full moon**

~~~

Clarke was in her cell pacing, she knew what was coming but she could not trust the grounders yet, despite the progress with Anya. She needed more time, but that was quickly running out. She had less than two days, if she couldn't get out of this cell before the moon started to rise....war would be the last of their problems. Once again, Clarke didn't sleep that night, fear still coursing through her body. She couldn't keep this up for much longer, she needed rest and yet she found none. Clarke was set to meet with Anya again in the morning and surprisingly, she was excited to meet with her. 

~~~~~

The following morning Clarke was standing outside the tower waiting for Anya but when she heard someone come up to her, she was surprised to see Lexa.

"Good morning Clarke, I trust you slept well."

"Good morning Commander." Clarke bowed her head in respect. She didn't know what to make of Lexa meeting her outside. It was unexpected and Clarke really needed see Anya.

"Anya?"

"I will be joining you this morning Clarke, Anya has matters to attend to. Is there something I can help you with?"

Clarke didn't know what to do. She paused and looked around, hoping Anya would just magically appear, but Clarke had no such luck. She turned back to Lexa.

"No, No I mean thank you...but yes." Clarke stumbled over her words, turning even more red by the minute. She looked down at the floor sheepishly as she heard, what Clarke presumed to be, a slight laugh. It wasn't quite a laugh, but it was enough to know that she was amused underneath the Commander's invisible mask.

"What is it that you wish to ask her Clarke?" Lexa tilted her head to the side questioningly

"It was just a question really, not important."

"Maybe I can help."

"Yes... I mean no....." Clarke was panicking. She didn't feel comfortable to ask Lexa, afraid that she would push her further on the matter. But boy was she cute with head titled like that. She needed to make something up, and quickly.

"The question was about you..." She didn't think before speaking. She was fucked.

"Oh? What is it that you wish to know Clarke?" At this point Clarke was dying already from embarrassment but then Lexa had added to her pain. The way she sounded her name, cracking the 'k' at the end. Clarke swooned. Nobody has said it like that before. Oh fuck fuck fuckkkk......

"I mean..." She cleared her throat in an attempt to cover her stumble.

"Clarke?" Clarke was ready to lay down on the floor and die. Lexa needed to stop cracking her 'k' that way. She was supposed to be trying to gain her trust, break down her walls, convince her not to attack her people. Most importantly not to kill her! But here she was swooning over the woman. She cleared her throat and tried again. To lie.

"If we stop this war and we can get along, do you think we could live together?" Clarke nearly smacked herself in the head. She bit her lip and instantly looked down at her feet when she realised her mistake. Do you think WE COULD live together?! Oh boy....what was she thinking. Fucked.

"If we can find peace, then yes I think we can all learn to live together. Our people would need to accept it first and learn each others cultures but then, maybe yes."

Clarke nodded, still looking at her feet and biting her lip. So much for remaining emotionless in front of the Commander. Good job Clarke.

"Why do I get the feeling that that was not the question that you wished to ask?" Lexa questioned. Clarke bit her lip even harder, she was surprised that she hadn't drawn blood. Lexa turned to the nearest guard behind her.

 _"Find General Anya and bring her here. The sky girl wishes to ask her something of importance."_ Lexa asked in trig

"Its not important!" Clarke blurted out.

"So you have pick up on our language I see?" Shit. Clarke nearly hit herself again, instead she just sheepishly nodded to Lexa.

Lexa furrowed her brows, interested at just how much she had picked up. "Come with me, Anya will catch up."

Clarke and Lexa walked around Polis for what seemed like hours. They both seemed to find speaking to each other easy, conversation was light but none the less easy. Clarke actually felt somewhat peaceful with Lexa. Safe. God, Clarke what are you thinking?! She cursed herself at her ignorance. She could be killed easily by this woman and here she was enjoying her company.

They had walked through Polis with ease, most of the Grounders had heard their Heda was walking the streets and naturally Polis' street were suddenly overfilled with people looking to see their Heda and pay their respects. Being with Lexa made Clarke feel somewhat safe, but she couldn't help but still be anxious with all the people around. She had taken twelve warriors down in minutes, and yet she was scared and it must have left the people feeling unsafe with Clarke around too. This was going to be challenging. Clarke had already seen the anxiety on peoples faces yesterday with Anya, but something had made them even more so today. Lexa. They feared for their Commanders safety. The blonde and the brunette walked out of the packed Polis streets and into a clearing at the side of the city, where Clarke and Anya had stopped before the previous day. Clarke looked up to see Anya in the shadows watching her. She heard Lexa take a deep breath, as if she was nervous around Anya somehow. In truth, Lexa had taken a deep breath because she could see how much Clarke wanted to be around Anya, knowing Anya felt the same. Lexa liked the now blonde haired girl, she had character and she was different. Lexa's whole world had changed the moment Clarke entered in that strange way, that she was still yet to understand. She wanted to understand Clarke, but she couldn't help but hold back in fear for what it could mean for her people. Clarke's pace quickened to meet Anya and she smiled. Somehow it hurt Lexa to see it.

"I shall leave you to it General." Lexa turned to leave,

"Wait! Uh, thank you. Do you have to..uh...go?"

"No Clarke, I'll be right over there with Indra. I'll give you a moment."

With that Lexa nodded to Anya and turned to meet Indra across from them standing at the entrance to the tower. Clarke watched her until she stopped walking and then turned to Anya.

"What is it Clarke?"

"I need a favour and you might not like it." At this Anya paused, she thought about it but decided to at least hear Clarke out. She looked at her Heda standing across from them, far enough away to not hear. She nodded her head for Clarke to continue.

"Tomorrow night I need to be able to leave, freely, without Lexa or the guards following me. Its important."

"Clarke, I trust that you would not ask unless it was important" Anya then paused again. She had told Lexa that someone needed to make the next step, to meet Clarke halfway in order to gain some trust. Clarke had done her part and again she was offering herself up to both her and Lexa. They needed to do the same, place some trust in Clarke.

"I will see what I can do, but Lexa will ask why."

"I know, thank you Anya...I....can explain..." Clarke was trying, trying to trust Anya but it was difficult. She was fighting herself on this. Revealing to Anya what she was. Anya noticed the hesitation.

"I will try, Clarke."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it."

With that Anya left to meet with Lexa whilst Clarke stood and watched. Indra quickly left and Lexa and Anya started talking. Lexa seemed somewhat irritated although she was trying not to show it. Suddenly, both the dark haired women were walking over to Clarke. The blonde suddenly let out a massive sigh that she hadn't realised that she had been holding in.

"Clarke." Lexa started, Clarke felt herself tense up again.

"I have heard the request...and I have granted it. You will be moved into a room in the tower and you will be allowed to leave freely under most circumstances. Perhaps walking around Polis maybe different, but in the tower it is fine. You have my permission to leave and I will ask the guards to bring up your things into your room in the tower." 

Clarke suddenly felt giddy, weak and unstable. Clarke let herself go, she wobbled and closed her eyes but quickly realised a pair of hands were on her waist. She then felt a pair of eyes looking down on her.

"Clarke?" It was Lexa, Lexa had grabbed her as she wobbled. Clarke felt a shooting pain up her back and along her chest. It was beginning, the effects had started and she suddenly became aware of how hot she was...she was burning. Clarke knew that this would last now until tomorrow night when the moon rose. Lexa made her nervous, to be standing so close. Clarke didn't want her to see her become weak, trying to suppress her inner animal. The wolf was coming and Clarke was trying hard to stop it.

"Clarke?" Anya was getting tense and worried and Clarke needed to remind herself where she was. She opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Suddenly, she was overwhelmed by the brightest green eyes. It was like the forest had been condensed into her. It was mesmerising. She was stunning. All her features were chiselled and unique. Her Heda piece on her head between her eyebrows was almost glowing in the sunlight. She was the definition of power and beauty rolled into one. Until now, Clarke had never realised just how young the Commander was. She cant have been far off Clarke's own age. Clarke wondered if anyone had ever truly seen Lexa, she had this mask on all the time when Clarke saw her. When was the last time Lexa, the young girl she saw before her, was actually free.

"Sorry, don't know what happened there." Clarke was now gripping on to Lexa as she tried to steady herself again. Lexa was strong. She also felt the strong hand on her back, Anya. They had both caught her and support her whilst she was weak.

"Have you eaten Clarke? Did you sleep last night?" Lexa asked frantically, worried for the girl before her.

"I've eaten but I haven't really slept since I arrived."

Lexa looked at her and nodded slowly, almost painfully with furrowed brows. "You will take it easy today, Anya will take your place in demonstrating to the warriors."

"Thank you. As long as I sleep tonight, I'll be fine." Clarke couldn't help but briefly look down at Lexa's lips. She tore her eyes away quickly.

Anya was looking at the two interact, god they were both hopeless. They were practically pinning after each other but both too stubborn to admit it to themselves. Anya was beginning to care for Clarke, she liked her...almost, but Lexa....Lexa was truly taken with the young sky girl, she just refused to step out from her status and place. Anya had a challenge on her hands. 

~~~~~

They trained in the afternoon, Lexa even stepped up to train with her generals and warriors. Anya had taken Clarke's place who was explaining to Anya how to manoeuvre herself, like Clarke had done the previous day. Everyone was shocked when Anya had taken Lexa to the floor in Clarke's way. Not only had Anya learnt so quickly what Clarke was teaching but she had taken the Commander down with her. The gathered warriors were trying to hold in the laughter. Especially the guard, Gustus. Anya smirked as she walked away and before Clarke could saying anything, Lexa had tackled Anya to the ground the moment her back was turned.

Anya, now laying on the floor had the smirk wiped straight off her face. "And that's why you're the Commander." She added bitterly.

Clarke couldn't help but laugh as Anya growled at her, and with this, Lexa almost smiled. She was cracking. She was fucked.

Clarke stepped into the ring, opposite Lexa with her hands behind her back and titled her head.

"Commander?"

Anya quickly got up and backed away, "I'm leaving! No way am I gonna end up on the floor again. Good luck Commander!"

Lexa looked at Clarke and nodded. She had accepted her challenge. 

All of a minute later Clarke had swung her legs around the Commanders neck, had her hands back on the floor and swung Lexa out from underneath her. Lexa laid on the floor stunned whilst Anya fell about laughing. Even Indra was struggling to contain herself. Lexa quickly got back to her feet and pounced on Clarke, she smashed her fists into Clarke's face quickly as Clarke attempted to avoid them. She blocked Lexa's attacks and kneed her in the stomach, sending her backwards. With the space in between them, Clarke began to circle Lexa whilst Lexa, now getting to her feet, started to do the same. They began to fight again but found that they were almost evenly matched. Clarke needed to think quick on her feet. She could win against the Commander if she tried, it would be difficult but the grounders had never seen Clarke actually fight, they wouldn't know Clarke's moves. That much had already been proven and Clarke was willing to guess that the Commander would be the same, but knowing that Lexa needed to maintain her reputation, losing to Clarke would look bad to her warriors. She made a decision. Clarke swung at Lexa, hitting her in the jaw and blocked her next incoming counter. Knowing Lexa would now be prepared to be kneed in the stomach again, she went to hit her again with but Lexa caught it sending her backwards. But Clarke wasn't willing to give up that easy. Before she hit the floor she flung her leg over Lexa's shoulder and around her neck, pulling her forward enough for Clarke to get back up, swinging her other leg over Lexa's other shoulder. At this, Anya nearly died. Clarke had managed to position herself so that she balancing on Lexa's shoulders with her crotch right in Lexa's face. Lexa was surprised to say the least, but as Clarke tried to pull Lexa to the floor with her body weight, she stabilised herself and swung Clarke off her shoulders and onto the floor. Clarke had given into Lexa and stayed on the floor. She had allowed her to win without giving it away, or so she thought.

The warriors surrounding them cheered for their Heda as she left the ring to collect her gear. Anya went over to Clarke and nodded to her.

"Nice job, sky girl. You almost had me fooled into thinking that Commander had actually won against you." Anya grinned.

Clarke growled at Anya and got up, but she could see that somewhere underneath it Anya was grateful that Clarke had let the Commander win. It would help their people. With the sun setting behind them, everyone turned for the tower. The warriors were shouting for their Heda, congratulating her on her win against the sky person. Unbeknown to the blonde and brunette, a warrior came from behind them, as they followed the party in, he rushed past, bumping into Clarke with full intentional force. Clarke, along with Anya's help had caught herself in time to see the warrior staring at her. Clarke suddenly became hot, she was burning. She was angry and struggling to control it. She started panting whilst staring down this warrior, losing herself slowly to the anger. She didn't hear Anya send him away. Clarke was struggling to control her breathing, she was losing her control over the animal. She started grunting and growling in anger, whilst trying to keep herself in check. She could almost feel the moon's power, it was inviting and strong. It wouldn't take much to start shifting right now. Instead Clarke dug her nails into the palm of her hands and started counting down from ten. She could feel Anya and Lexa next to her but did not dare to look. They weren't touching her, at least they both seemed to understand to some extent. She was panting hard and practically burning with rage but the pain from her hands was bringing her down. When she finally reached one, the blood was dripping from her palms. When she felt the control come back to her, she closed her eyes, set her back straight and took a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes and let the breath go, she was met by the forest green. Lexa. She had bound her hands up with a clean rag and was waiting patiently for Clarke to open her eyes, Lexa's confirmation that Clarke was okay.

All three women returned to the tower without saying another word. They split after leaving the lift on the correct floor and bid each other a good night. Clarke, surprisingly, slept soundly that night.

~~~~~

The following day went quickly, they trained in the morning and Clarke had the afternoon to herself and Anya had promised to meet with her later. Lexa was meeting with the ambassadors, both women were needed elsewhere. Clarke couldn't help but feel disappointed. She wanted to see Lexa...and Anya, but mostly Lexa. Sitting in her room, in a leather chair by the balcony doors, she was sketching the scene of Polis down below her. It was calming and boy did Clarke need it by now. She could feel the power coming from the moon and her control slipping. She had a few more hours before dark, and she became tense thinking about it. Clarke was worried that despite Lexa giving her permission to leave that someone might still try and follow her and it would dangerous if they tried. Clarke sighed, she just needed to get through tonight.

~~~~~

Some time later, there was a knock at the door, followed by Anya entering her room. Clarke was still sketching and only just looked up when Anya was hovering over her.

"That's amazing Clarke! I didn't know you could draw!"

"Thank you, and yeah there's not a lot else to do in space other than draw and fight."

Anya chuckled. "Understandable"

"Anya, about tonight....I know we have already spoken about this...." Clarke couldn't finish her sentence, she was so nervous.

"Its okay Clarke." Anya cooed reassuringly.

"I know the Commander is worried about her people, about me being a threat. Anya, if someone follows me tonight, I could be threat. Its so important that no one does, I don't want anyone to get hurt and I'm trying to explain, but I...." Clarke started rambling, but Anya cut her off with the wave of her hand.

"Clarke, I understand you're not ready to tell us yet. As for anyone following you, Lexa has given her word. You wont be followed by her or the guards."

"Thank you Anya."

The pair changed the subject and continued to talk for hours, only breaking to get food. The day had drawn to a close and the darkness quickly followed. It wouldn't be long now. Clarke had returned to her room, leaving Anya behind downstairs. She changed her clothes, now wearing her sports bra, a loose shirt, and a pair of shorts. She left the tower quickly until she saw Anya standing outside, waiting.

"Clarke?... why are you half dressed?"

"Anya, please don't....I need to go." Anya only nodded in response. Clarke could feel the moon and when she looked up, it was coming into full beam. A full moon. Clarke didn't have long left. She was already feeling the full effects of it, if she didn't get away soon she would shift without any control over it. She couldn't let Anya see. It was becoming painful to fight it. Now panting, she tried to keep it back. Anya looked at her struggling, she nodded in understanding but looked shocked. Clarke could only assume her eyes had changed colour by now. She needed to leave.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." Anya nodded and with that, Clarke took off towards the woods.

Clarke didn't get very far away from Polis, like she had planned, before she fell to her knees in pain. She was shifting. Bent over in pain on her knees, she felt her spine begin to move and then break. Every single bone in Clarke's body was preparing to break and she was in agony. In the distance she saw a rock line and what she thought to be a cave. She got to her feet, in an unbearable amount of pain, she moved slowly towards the rock face and down into the cave. She needed to get out of sight. The shift could take hours or just minutes. Either way it wasn't always pleasant to see and Clarke didn't need anyone around her right now that could get harmed. Clarke didn't want to be the reason as to why the grounders declared war on her people, no matter what happened to her in the process. She fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Her body was breaking in over a hundred different places. She just needed to get through the night. 

~~~~~~

Back in the tower, Lexa paced anxiously in her room. She wanted to know what was going on with her guest. She had seen her leave the tower half dressed but didn't stop to question why. She only hoped that Anya had for her. Neither of the brunettes were going to try and stop Clarke from leaving. They both could see it in her eyes that she was adamant that she needed to do this, and so Lexa let her. She only hoped she would find out in time, that Clarke would trust her. 

~~~~~

Anya watched Clarke run towards the woods as fast as she could. Anya was worried. She went back into the tower and ran up the stairs as fast she could, deciding that the lift would take too long. She got to Lexa's floor and knocked on her door. It opened immediately by Lexa and she let her in.

"Anya?"

"I'm worried for her, she was in pain. I don't understand whats going on Lexa." Lexa knew Anya cared for the girl in her own strange way, even though she had a hard time expressing it in public." It made Lexa tense up for some reason. She didn't understand why.

"I know, we can only hope she's safe." But Anya, wasn't having it. She needed to check on Clarke and Lexa could read this straight off her face.She too wanted desperately to know if Clarke was okay.

"Anya, I promised her that neither myself or the guards would follow, that she was free to leave when she needed."

"I know." Anya nodded in understanding but then paused. Lexa had said nothing about her. She looked Lexa directly in the eye. Lexa only nodded. Anya quickly left Lexa's room and out the tower, in the direction of Clarke. I just need to see that she's alright, Anya thought to herself. 

~~~~

Clarke was at the end of her shift when she heard a noise coming from outside the cave, the snapping of a twigs in the distance, but she couldn't move to see. She screamed her way through the last breaking of her bones before she ripped into the wolf. Clarke now in wolf form, was finally free. She paced slowly to the entrance of the cave where she had heard the noise. Her instincts were running wild, she hoped that it was just another animal. It was dark but now as the wolf she could see everything that the darkness tried to hide from her human side. She stood waiting. 

~~~~

Anya heard Clarke's screams not far from the edge of the forest. She needed to get to Clarke but yet her warning remained in the back of her head, she needed to proceed with caution. As she rounded the side of the tree cautiously, she didn't see the twig underneath her foot before she put her weight down. Anya was used to stalking her way through the woods, as a warrior it was necessary to do so, but in the panic of hearing Clarke's scream she broke her concentration for a moment and had paid the price. The screams had stopped and as Anya looked around, she narrowed her eyes in the darkness to see that coming out of the cave was a huge black wolf with the brightest golden eyes flickering like flames. Clarke.


	3. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year...more chapters coming atcha over the next few days because I'm day drinking my way through xmas break and ignoring my college assignments! Yay me :)

#  Repercussions

_........The screams had stopped and as Anya looked around, she narrowed her eyes in the darkness to see that coming out of the cave was a huge black wolf with the brightest golden eyes flickering like flames. Clarke....._

~~~~~~~~~

Anya stood herself up and walked a few paces in front, knowing full well that Clarke, if she had not seen her before, could see her now. Anya knew that Clarke would be wary of her, and for that reason, Anya did the only thing she could think of. A sign of respect. She kneeled and bowed her head before her, hoping like hell that Clarke wouldn't decide to kill her. Clarke crept up to her and put her head briefly on Anya's before taking a few steps away. Then after seeing Anya was watching, ran off across the forest and was gone from her sight in mere moments. Anya vowed to return at sunrise, thinking that Clarke might need something, even just some company. 

~~~~~~~

For Anya, the night was long but for Clarke, she was free. She hunted and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She hadn't been this free in weeks, it was natural and it was easy. For the first time in a long time, she didn't have to think about anything else. The night was over too quickly for her. 

~~~~

At the peak of dawn, Clarke returned to the cave to find Anya. The warrior had made a fire and had brought some clothes and furs for Clarke to rest on. For some reason, Clarke wasn't afraid of Anya to see her like this or for her to watch her shift back. She was just happy for the company. The wolf went over and lowered her head onto Anya's once more before laying down on the furs, waiting for the shift back to begin. Only a few moments later she felt her bones to begin to break and whimpered. She looked at Anya, waiting for her to leave but secretly hoping she wouldn't. Anya didn't move. Clarke laid on her side and continued to whimper at the sound of breaking bones. Anya watched and protected Clarke, often leaving for a few moments to look around outside before coming back in to sit with Clarke once again.

~~~~~

By the time the sun was back in the sky for the morning to begin, Clarke had shifted back and was laying on the furs panting in pain from the breaking and setting of her bones. Anya had watched over her, giving her water every so often and Clarke was more than grateful. When she finally found that her strength had returned, Clarke sat up and sipped at the water that Anya had been giving her during her shift whilst looking into Anya's eyes. She found no fear or nervousness and Clarke couldn't understand what she was seeing. There was no tension in her body nor stress. It was like Anya was care free, un-phased by what she had seen. It made Clarke somewhat nervous. She had expected a reaction, but got none. Silence filled the cave until Clarke had realised that she was still naked. Nakedness didn't trouble Clarke, it was normal for the wolves. Embracing the human side of a wolf entailed nakedness, but perhaps Anya was worried about her state of undress. She wasn't sure. Anya didn't move to speak, so Clarke decided to break the silence.

"Anya, what are you doing here? I told you not to follow."

"You told Heda and her guards not to follow and she didn't and nor did they. No one ever said anything about me," To this, Clarke growled.

"That included you,"

"Then you did not make it clear Clarke. Anyway, I heard your screams. Lexa would have come if not for me, despite your protests of her not to. She was worried so here I am." Clarke relented. She was just glad for the company. The shift had been longer and without Anya she would have been suffering from dehydration by now, making her even weaker.

"You are not scared?"

"Of course not. I knew you would not harm me,"

"How did you know that the wolf was me?"

"Your eyes."

"Ah." Clarke nodded in recognition. Anya had seen her eyes after the encounter from the wolves. Her mind suddenly jumped, Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. Anya had seen! She couldn't and wouldn't ask Anya to lie. Clarke shifted nervously, pain and fear etched across her face.

"Clarke," Clarke slowly turned her head back to Anya, her brows furrowed in worry and panic.

"Clarke, I will not tell anyone. You have my word." This startled Clarke. If the Commander was to ask her what she had seen, of Clarke's condition. Surely she would not lie to her Commander. How did she expect to keep her promise?

"How? If she asks..." Anya cut her off,

"If she asks then I will say that it is not my place to say, other than you are fine. She will respect that I have decided to keep your affairs yours. It is not my place to reveal your true nature. That is your own. She will respect it."

Clarke wasn't convinced, she was nervous of Lexa and yet she really liked her. The young Commander brought Clarke some comfort somehow. Anya had seemed to take it well but Lexa? She was the Commander. How Lexa would react was still yet to be seen.

"Clarke...." Anya paused and furrowed her brows, her eyes dropped to the floor in front of her.

"I brought you some clothes." Ah, Clarke thought. Anya was shy with Clarke undressed. She laughed,

"I apologise, Anya" Clarke moved to grab the clothes.

"Do not apologise. I understand, it is natural to you. As natural as the wolf and your eyes," She still kept her eyes down, but paused. Clarke began dressing whilst waiting for her to continue.

"Lexa would not appreciate me seeing you undressed that is all, whether she knows or not." Anya explained.

"Why would Lexa care?" Anya raised her brows in shocked, did she seriously not know? She thought it to be obvious, yet neither had any clue. Anya needed to do something about this, match making was not Anya's strong suit. She needed help, and there was only one person she could think of and she would send for her immediately.

"Lexa cares for you Clarke, she would not want just anyone to see you nude."

"You are not anyone Anya, it doesn't bother me, but it bothers you so I will continue to dress." Clarke now turned around.

"It doesn't bother me Clarke, you are beautiful, but Lexa....", Clarke cut her off,

"I understand Anya."

Clarke dressed in silence after that. After, she warmed herself at the fire briefly whilst Anya grabbed the furs before making their way out together. Clarke stumbled a little as she walked, still weak. Anya grabbed her arm and put it over her shoulder, helping her out after the shift.

~~~~~

Clarke and Anya returned to the tower still wrapped around each other. Little did they know, they had an audience. Lexa stood on the balcony of her room in the tower watching Anya and Clarke return, wrapped up in each other. Lexa was in a blaze of anger. She walked to her door and asked the guard to find General Anya and to meet her in the throne room. 

~~~~~

"You have returned General." Lexa asked questioningly,

"Of course Heda? You sent for me?"

"Clarke?" Anya lifted her head at this and grimaced. She would not lie to her Heda, but she wouldn't reveal Clarke's secret either. She had promised and Anya was not about to break it. It was Clarke's business to reveal her wolf to Lexa, not Anya's.

"She is tired but fine none the less."

"What happened?"

"Heda, it is not for me to say." Anya bowed her head in respect,

"You will answer my questions General, remember your place." Lexa paced furiously.

"With all due respect Heda, I invaded Clarke's privacy after she had asked not to be followed" Lexa cut her off,

"The entirety of Polis could hear her screams!"

"I told you she is fine, I would not lie."

"No you would just refuse to answer me instead."

"Heda, I have made a promise to Clarke. It is Clarke's business which she will reveal to you when she feels like she wants to. When it is the right time. It is not for me to say. I was not supposed to be there, Clarke could have killed me but she didn't for which I am glad but I will not reveal her affairs. Please respect that."

Lexa was furious but she would not punish Anya for vowing to protect Clarke's secrets. It was her business.

"Very well, return to your Clarke. See to her that she has what she needs. Training continues." Lexa was visibly hurt.

"My Clarke? Lexa, she isn't mine?" Anya was confused,

"Thats not what it looked like from here, you were wrapped up in each other. In comfort. Return to her, see that she has what she needs."

"Lexa! That's not what you think it was! " Anya was shocked and confused. Lexa was past understanding, she couldn't be spoken to now and Anya knew it. Anya only bowed in respect before turning to leave. She needed help, desperately. Time for the cavalry to arrive. 

__

~~~~

__

Clarke trained all afternoon, never seeing Lexa or Indra all afternoon. Nor Anya after this morning come to think of it. Anya had returned to Clarke's chambers to give her food and her armour, seeing to her as needed but she didn't speak. Clarke sensed that she didn't want to right now and so she left it. Now as the day was drawing to the end she was confused. Usually someone would have visited by now. After training Clarke had returned to her chambers in silence and gazed upon the city, finishing her drawing from the other day. It was silent until the guard outside her door made himself known.

"General Anya has requested your presence outside the tower, Klark kom Skaikru."

"Thank you" Clarke returned. She made her way out of the tower to see Lexa, Indra, Anya, some other warriors and another unknown party standing out in front talking, in trig. Upon seeing her arrive, the unknown woman and Anya looked up and smiled to Clarke but Lexa did not.

"Clarke!" Anya spoke in kindness, now leading her over to the group,

"Come I have someone I would like you to meet," Clarke smiled to the woman. She had long dark curly hair and sharp bold features. She was beautiful.

"I am Luna, it is a pleasure to meet you Clarke," Luna held out her arm. Anya's cavalry had finally arrived.

"Nice to meet you Luna." Clarke grabbed Luna's hand as Luna furrowed her brows and chuckled.

"Clarke, we do not hold hands. Here," Clarke let Luna's hand go as she moved her hand up to her forearm where her hand rested.

"Like this Clarke. That is our greeting." Luna smiled coyly,

"Ah, I apologise. We only ever saw that from the ground. Not this."

"I understand Clarke, this is all still new. How do you and your people greet each other normally?" Clarke gulped. Anya was also intrigued to hear this, never thinking to ask Clarke herself. Lexa just stood silently observing.

"It is more... intimate, I guess. May I?" Luna nodded her head. Clarke stepped forward and placed her right arm on Luna's right shoulder as she took Luna's hand to do the same to her own shoulder.

"Like this, but our foreheads meet, like this." Clarke rested her head against Luna's and smiled.

"It is our way of saying, I see you..." Clarke paused,

" I see you, Luna kom..." Clarke paused, she didn't know where Luna came from.

"Kom Flokru. The boat clan. I am from the sea, Clarke" Luna returned the favour and smiled.

"I see you as well Clarke kom Skaikru." She chuckled as Clarke followed in this. It was a fond reminder of home. She bit her lip nervously, looking down and without realising, looked Luna over.

"You are beautiful, Clarke. I can see why you have people's attention. " Luna smiled coyly, and Clarke stepped back. Clarke chuckled,

"Thank you, as are you."

"Well this is nice and all but I have matters to attend. Excuse me" Lexa butted in as she quickly turned and walked away. Clarke was confused as she turned to see Lexa walked back towards the tower where Titus stood watching them. Clarke opened her mouth to speak as she turned to Anya but quickly stopped, seeing Anya bow her head in shame.The three stood awkwardly for a moment.

"Clarke, Luna why don't you take a walk around Polis together, I'm afraid I have some work which requires my presence but I will see you at the feast tonight." Anya smiled at them both before seeing herself off back towards the tower. Luna merely shrugged her shoulders smiling and offered Clarke her arm.

~~~~~~

__

Clarke and Luna laughed their way around the Polis streets, finding a pleasure in talking with each other. Teasing each other. But Luna had an agenda to attend to.

"So Clarke, Anya tells me you are fond of our young Commander?" Luna smiled coyly,

"Of course, she is of a similar age to me, she is beautiful and she has treated me well. I hope to call her an ally one day, soon I hope." Clarke looked to the floor, hoping that that would be the end of it. Luna seeing this response from Clarke, knew not to push any further but had to have the last say.

"Give her some time Clarke, she can be intense at times. She is rational as Heda, but not as Lexa. She will come around." Luna smiled at Clarke and continued walking around Polis with Clarke at her side.

Despite some awkward silence initially, Clarke and Luna continued with their previous conversation nicely, ending in giggles once again.

__

~~~~~

When they returned to the tower, the pair were still giggling. They met a smiling Anya at the steps to the tower.

"Glad to see you are getting along" Anya smirked,

"Of course, Clarke is beautiful and funny and intelligent." She smirked and turned to Clarke where she turned herself taking Clarke's hand and planted a kiss.

"I will see you at the feast Clarke...Anya." She bowed her head slightly at Anya before winking at Clarke before disappearing into the tower.

"Lively isn't she? And she seems to have taken a liking to you Clarke, you have done well." Anya smiled at Clarke as Clarke only went red and shy.

"She is, she is easy to talk to. She seems to understand my position. I like her company."

Clarke gave a small smile and Anya was glad that Clarke was making friends. She needed someone else to talk to and having Luna there now would make things easier. Anya had asked Luna to come and help her in getting Clarke and Lexa to recognise their feelings for each other. Especially after her morning with Lexa, who was now furious after all the displays of affection towards Clarke. Anya needed Luna's help now desperately and with the autumn feast taking place, Luna had more of a reason to make a trip to Polis. Anya nodded and escorted Clarke up to her room. When they reached her door, Clarke noticed a woman standing there, one she didn't recognise.

"Clarke, this is Darla. She is a servant of the tower. She is here to help you from now on, Lexa's request." Clarke nodded, and offered her arm to Darla. Darla smiled politely and only bowed to Clarke. Clarke looked at Anya who only nodded at Clarke.

"Darla will help you get dressed for the Autumn feast. Darla will let me know when you are ready then I will escort you down to the feast. Take good care of her Darla."

"Of course General Anya." Darla then bowed in respect before wishing her a good evening. Anya then left the pair as they entered Clarke's room. 

__

~~~~~

An hour later, Clarke was nearly ready and Darla had left to fetch Anya, as per her request. When Clarke turned the door to leave her room and meet Anya, her eyes followed to see only Luna standing at the door.

"Luna? Where is Anya? She was supposed to...." Clarke was looking down the hallway but Luna cut her off, 

"I offered to escort you down to the feast instead, if that is fine by you Clarke?"

"Of course." Clarke smiled as Luna offered her arm and they walked down the tower together. Clarke's mind reeled at what to expect from the feast, but also of Darla. She found something to be strange about her, her scent, but Clarke couldn't gather her thoughts enough to think. Luna now had her arm around Clarke, fairly low down.

"Don't stress Clarke, I've got you. You can trust me." Luna smiled and Clarke smiled back acceptingly.

The feast went down a treat as Luna introduced her to the other clan members present at the feast. They were all polite and welcoming despite some obvious hesitation about the sky girl. Clarke found the Shadow Valley ambassador to be the warmest to her, followed by The Glowing Forest clan. Louwoda Kliron kru and Trishanakru, respectively. The only clan not present at the feast were Ice nation, knowing there was tension between Lexa and the Ice Queen. Clarke allowed Luna to lead her from the room and outside the tower to where the Autumnal festivities would take place. Luna took Clarke round to the left where servants had put drinks out and Luna offered a glass to Clarke who smiled at the gesture.

"Be careful, it is not for the faint hearted " Luna smiled cheekily. Clarke took a sip.

"Wow, this is similar to Raven's rocket fuel or Monty's moonshine." Clarke took another sip and smiled at the thought of her friends. Luna noticed this, not completely understanding but saw the homesickness.

"Miss home?"

"Every day, but I am here for them. To protect them. I just miss being..."

"You. But know that you can be yourself with me Clarke, whatever that entails. You dont need to afraid here, both Anya and I accept you no matter what." At this, Clarke raised her eyebrow and Luna sensed her apprehension at what she had said.

"I have heard about you, not just from Anya. Word is that you arrived in a ball of light and that you have different eyes. Anya just tells me that you are different, that you are not like anything that she has ever known and that has you scared. That is why you are here. To stop the fear and show yourself to be good. And I trust Anya's judgement, she vouches for you and that is enough for me. Whatever you may be Clarke, you always have a friend here." Luna smiled. Clarke recognised this to be genuine, all jokes aside Luna cared for her and it showed.

"Thank you Luna."

The festivities soon started and Anya, Lexa and the other ambassadors had joined the group. Everyone was drinking and having a good time. Dancing to music that was playing by the people of Polis and it reminded Clarke of home. She was having fun with Luna and Anya, but the one person she wanted to speak to, to have fun with wasn't speaking to her. She missed Lexa's warmth but her face remained stoic in its Heda mask. Lexa was sat in her throne which had been brought down and put on a dais for her where she sat watching. Clarke got up and went towards Lexa, who turned her head to look at her

"Good evening Heda,"

"Clarke. I trust that you are enjoying the festivities?"

"I am thank you," Clarke smiled then offered her hand,

"Care for a dance Heda?"

"Thank you but I cannot." She turned her head to look at her people and Clarke frowned then sighed before walking off. She grabbed Luna on her way past, taking a quick sip of her drink then putting it down. She stopped in the clearing near the music and looked at Luna.

"Clarke, she is just..." Clarke cut her off,

"I dont want to think right now Luna, just dance and drink with me." Clarke had a determined look on her face which Luna knew to be set. She wouldn't try to persuade Clarke any differently now, just look out for her as she sensed the girl to be on a mission. Anya was keeping her distance after Lexa's reaction, so that left Luna to take care of Clarke.The music sped up and people started dancing and prancing all over the streets of Polis. Luna offered her hand to Clarke, which she willingly accepted and they danced and jumped all over the place merrily.

After a dance Clarke and Luna returned to the seats by the throne and Luna sat down giggling at Clarke, who at this point had had quite a bit to drink. Clarke trailed after Luna swaying from side to side and grabbed Luna's hand,

"C'mon come back and dance with me Luna! I want to dance!" Clarke said as she downed her drink. Clarke swayed again as Luna grabbed her hand watching Clarke closely, Clarke giggled as she tried to sit down but ended up on Luna's lap. She sat on Luna giggling, as Luna also laughed at Clarke, with her back to Lexa who was eyeing Luna viciously as Luna's hand rest just above Clarke's ass. Anya didn't fail to notice this. She stood up and made her way to Clarke.

"C'mon Clarke, I'll dance with you. Lets give this old girl a break." Anya smirked at Luna jestingly before taking Clarke's hand and guiding her off Luna's lap and to the dance area. As the pair arrived though, the music had slowed down for a slow dance. Clarke held onto Anya, swaying to the beat with head down looking at her feet. All the giggles had left.

"I know what you're doing Clarke. I understand. I'm trying to get her to..." Clarke cut Anya off.

"I dont care anymore, she isn't interestedddd..in..me"Clarke said drunkenly as she hiccuped,

"She is its just..." Clarke cut her off again.

"I know what you're doing but please stop. I dont care anymore, she's made it obvious. So now I will do what I like." 

With that Clarke took off back to Luna, grabbing her hand as she went strutting back to the tower. Luna was confused but followed anyway. They reached Clarke's floor and she pulled Luna along to her door where she stood. She pulled Luna in and then moved towards her, licking her lips. Luna was taken aback,

"Clarke, I..."

"I dont want to talk Luna." She looked down at her lips and moved closer again. She lent backwards against the door and pulled Luna in and put her hands on her waist.

"As much as I wouldn't mind Clarke because you are beautiful but I'd much prefer to keep my head, Lexa wouldn't like it if she found out. Besides, you are drunk and I dont want to take advantage of a drunk girl. I will not subject you to that Clarke." Clarke sighed,

"Ok, but can I not at least have a kiss?" Clarke smirked,

"Clarke..."

"Ah c'mon, like you're not curious?" Clarke teased and bit her bottom lip. Luna smiled watching her before lowering her face to Clarke's. They kissed slowly at first before it became more passionate and heated. Clarke had her hands around Luna's neck as Luna rested her hands low down on Clarke's waist. At Clarke's quiet moan, Luna pulled away.

"Like I said Clarke,"

"Yeah yeah yeah I know. Its fine. I dont know what I'm doing anyway..." Clarke released her arms from Luna's neck and looked to the floor disappointingly,

"What do you mean Clarke? You dont know....?"

"I mean I wouldn't know what to do anyway, I usually stop here." Her eyes never left the floor as Luna looked at her curiously.

"Its probably a good thing we stopped anyway, my people have traditions as a mated pair...." Clarke stopped herself at the realisation that she had said too much, but it was too late. Anya already knew and it needed to stay that way, the more that knew the more she was put at risk, without the Heda's support. Clarke couldn't allow that. She grimaced and Luna realised.

"Its ok Clarke, you can trust me but I would never push you." Luna paused,

"So you dont know how to...." Luna inquired, 

"....no I mean, its a only one person allowed...kinda thing...I..." Luna only nodded as she took Clarke's hand and led her into her room. Where they stopped near the bed.

"I can show you, so you know..for...future reference. Trust me." Clarke eyed her curiously but nodded as she was too drunk to care. Luna giggled and put Clarke on the bed and straddled her thighs. Luna taught her about girls and spoke about her encounters. They giggled and laughed for hours whilst Luna told her about pleasuring another woman. Luna smirked as Clarke sighed and laughed too. They talked for hours before Clarke started to get sleepy.

"I should go." Luna started to get off Clarke and the bed but a hand had wrapped its way around Luna's shoulder.

"Will you keep me company for the night? I am very very drunk right now." Luna turned, smiled and nodded.

"For you friend, I will face Anya's wrath in the morning." Clarke laughed at Luna's statement,

"Anya should be grateful that someone is looking out for me." Clarke got off the bed to find Luna something to change into before finding her own night shirt and went to the bathroom to change herself.

For the first time in a long time, Clarke slept soundly next Luna.

__

~~~~~~~~

The following morning, everyone had been requested in the throne room. Luna and Clarke entered last together. Anya looked at Luna like death, Lexa was already beyond that.  
"Nice of you to join us this morning, I trust your lie in was enjoyable." Lexa snapped.

Both bowed to Lexa out of respect as Luna then took a seat and Clarke stood off to the side, quickly moving to the shadows of the room. The meeting took place through to the middle of the afternoon, speaking about clan matters and Azgeda. Clarke couldn't understand why she had been called to such a meeting in the first place, although she was interested to hear of Lexa's troubles with the Ice Queen. The Azgeda army had marched within an inch of the Polis and Trikru border over night. Indra was livid at this. The conversation ended and Lexa finally addressed Clarke.

"Clarke kom Skaikru, step forwards."Clarke did as she was told, steadying her shaking hands and stowing them behind her back. She took a quick glance at Anya who still seemed angry before turning to Lexa.

"Commander?"

"The ambassadors wished to know when your people are to arrive and how many to expect." Lexa eyed her, anger still glowed in her eyes but only Clarke, Anya and Luna knew of this. To any other, she was as normal. Their Heda, emotionless. Clarke thought about her answer, to answer in a way which would not confused them. Clarke calculated she had two and half months left before she could expect the Arkers. 

"In two and a half full moons I am to expect the Arkers on the ground. I am to meet them where they land. I am not sure of how many to expect, Heda." 

"Oh? You do not know how many of your people there are?"

"In respect, I have been away from home for over four moons now. People die."

"Four moons?! You have only been with us for one, nearly two."Lexa spat,

"I...was watching for awhile before I approached." Clarke bit her lip nervously.

"I see. And they will arrive like you? In...light?" Curiously, Lexa raised her eyebrow.

"No Heda, that is just me," Clarke paused.

"That is one of my gifts, individual to me and me alone," Clarke finished 

"Your...gifts? You have more?" Clarke nodded in response and bit her lip furiously. Lexa looked at her like she would kill in an instant.

"How are they to arrive then sky girl?" Clarke knew then, she was fucked. Lexa had reverted back to sky girl. Clarke gulped. The ambassador from Shadow Valley then stepped in speaking in Trig to his Heda,

_"With respect Heda, I am sure we will know when the sky people arrive. The sky will tell us."_

_"Yes, the ships from the Ark will be visible from earth, we will know."_ Clarke responded before she had realised. She replied to Trig. Fuck, she thought.

"You know Trig sky girl?" Lexa looked at her with a deathly glare.

"Yyyes- Heda. I know your language well."

"Yet some how you neglected to tell us of this." Lexa bellowed. All the ambassadors shrunk in their seats.

"I learnt when I first arrived. Someone in the desert found me, gave me food and water after I had walked across the desert for days. I was near death when they found me. I knew that your people recognised English but I wasn't sure how much. We were taught it on the Ark. The family took me in and we learnt to communicate with each other over time,"

"English isn't your first language?" Luna asked curiously,

"No, it is not. Like yours, our language evolved over time past English."

"So you were taught Trig by the people?" Lexa then asked to confirm

"Yes Heda, I was" Clarke confirmed. Lexa nodded.

"And your gifts? Care to share what they might be?" Lexa asked curiously, already knowing the answer. Clarke bit her lip and lowered her head.

"Heda...I..."

"Enough. Meeting dismissed. Leave us."

With this, all the ambassadors quickly left fearing their Commander's wrath. Anya and Luna were both hesitant, Lexa saw this and asked for them both to stay anyway.

"Clarke, how do you expect me to trust you when all you do is refuse to answer my questions?"

" I have answered all your other questions. I do not reveal my weaknesses to someone I do not trust."

"And yet you willingly share it with Anya and now probably Luna! You are MY guest!"

"Anya only knows because she came to me, knowing full well that I asked to be left alone. Do not throw your anger at her because I have asked a promise from her not to share it, I did not want this. Anya respects me enough not to break this and I trust her to continue with this promise. Luna, does not know anything more than you do. You are angry and I understand with the threat of war hanging over our heads, but I am here to stop it. I have tried reaching out to you and yet you push me away, for a reason I do not know and now you sit here in anger! I have no doubt that you have already thought of a million ways to punish Anya and Luna when all they have done is show me kindness. I trust them. Throw your anger at me if you must! Not them. I am done with this" Clarke was furious and stormed out of the throne room. 

Lexa looked at her stunned as she left. Lexa huffed.

"I deserved that didn't I?" She shly said. Neither Luna or Anya said anything and that was enough for Lexa. She looked at Luna.

"I hope you can make her happy, she deserves it."

"Lexa, Clarke and I aren't together!"

"But I...the guards saw you leave Clarke's room this morning?"

"We shared a moment and I stayed with Clarke after in her bed because she was drunk, sick and asked for my company. We spoke and laughed for hours. We did not make love together Lexa. I would not do that to you or Clarke." Both Lexa and Anya seemed stunned, assuming that was what had happened. Luna sighed.

"It is not the way of her people either, although she did not mean to reveal that to me. It slipped in her drunk state. I did not ask further."

"What do you think that means?" Lexa asked innocently

"She said about being a mated pair. I do not think they allow another." Luna answered and Lexa nodded her head.

There was much Lexa did not know and she assumed by her silence that Anya did know, but before Lexa could ask Anya answered her unasked question.

"I did not know that, since I interrupted Clarke that night we have not spoken of it and I will not ask. It is not my place. I invaded, she did not trust me with that information beforehand and although I will keep her secret I will not ask anymore until she decides to tell me willingly herself." Lexa nodded understandingly.

"I've messed up. How do I make it up to her?"

"Do you want our honest answer Lexa?" Anya asked

"I dont think Heda would like what I would say." Luna huffed

"Tell me."

"She needs you Lexa, not Heda. She cares for you and you have turned her away at every opportunity. You are Heda with her, not Lexa. She is not of this world and you forget that. She needs a friend, not a Commander." Anya said

"To gain her trust takes a friendship, Lexa. You need to let loose with her. Show her who you truly are and she will begin to trust you, but you will need to make a big effort now seeing the way she has reacted to this." Luna added again. Lexa sighed.

"Understandably. Will you both forgive me for my recent behaviour?" Lexa looked down at her feet, not expecting Anya or Luna to forgive her.

"Always, Lexa. You and Anya are my oldest friends. I understand why you have reacted in this way. You care for her, deeply and we can see that." Luna said first to which Anya nodded in response before adding," We both forgive you Lexa." Lexa nodded taking both their hands in turn in thanks.

"Will you help me? With Clarke?"

"Of course" Anya responded. Lexa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Luna put her hand on Lexa's shoulder in sympathy.

This was going to take time, but Lexa cared for Clarke deeply. To see and hear of Clarke with other people hurt her incredibly. She wanted to make the effort and she would. Whatever it took. Lexa wanted Clarke, for all that she is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the new characters introduced! Everyone is important.


	4. Rekindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Once again, thanks for returning to this fic. I appreciate all the support. Had a lot of questions regarding Clexa and Anya and the wolves on the Ark....to stop any spoilers I will only reply with a 'Stay Tuned' message from now on. Anything else I will still reply to. All the unanswered questions will be answered in chapter 6, I promise! In the mean time, enjoy!

#  Rekindled 

Lexa hadn't slept that night, thinking about Clarke relentlessly and how she could get Clarke back. Be her friend and gain her trust. Lexa wanted it and they needed it for their people but that was only an added bonus. She cared for Clarke as a person and that was all that mattered. She just needed to get Clarke to forgive her now and Lexa knew that wouldn't be easy.

~~~~~~

Clarke was furious for the rest of the day and night. Clarke too hadnt slept. She tried to sleep for a few hours before getting up to draw but even that didn't keep her attention. She had a million things swirling in her head. Lexa was at the forefront and she hated her for it. She hoped that training would help relieve her anger in the morning but now all she could do was wait and try to stay in control. Shifting now could be deadly. Giving up on drawing, Clarke got dressed and left her room. The guard next to her door looked at her questioningly,

"Can I help you Clarke?"

"Just need a walk." With that Clarke left quickly, making her way to the lift and down to the bottom floor. She sat on the steps of the tower and gazed at the nearly full moon. It wouldn't be long before her next shift. Time had passed quickly in Polis. She sat thinking for a few minutes before she heard the lift coming down inside the tower. She could smell her before she even stepped out the lift and it was the last person Clarke wanted to see. Lexa.

"Good evening Clarke."

"Heda."

"Clarke would you allow me a moment?" Clarke laughed bitterly,

"Like I have a choice, Heda."

"Of course you do Clarke. Please, call me Lexa."

"Why?!"

"Between you and I, I am Lexa. You do not have to call me by title in private." Clarke could see Lexa was trying, but for what reason. Trying pry information out of her? Or because Lexa was genuine. Clare thought she knew once, but clearly she was wrong.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I do not want anything from you Clarke except a moment to apologise and I expect nothing back." Lexa answered honestly. It seemed real to Clarke, but to verify she listened to her heartbeat. The perks of being a wolf. She could always tell when someone was lying. She listened for over a moment but heard nothing, so Clarke let her continue by nodding her head.

"I am sorry for the way I have treated you. I let my emotions cloud my judgement and I hurt you in process. It was not my intention, I...care for you Clarke. I forget that sometimes, that it is okay. To care for someone. My teacher would have me believe that to care for someone is weakness but he is wrong. I reacted to Anya and Luna because I care for you but thought that I couldn't show it, I was angry at them for being able to, but to care is a strength and I draw strength from those I care about. Gustus, Anya, Indra, Luna, my people and you. I care for you all but I forget that as Heda. Sometimes I need the reminder of who I am as Lexa. Thank you for reminding me, in a way that no one else would dare. You push me, challenge me and I like that about you." Clarke sighed and shrugged her shoulders, at least she was trying but Clarke was still angry and Lexa could see that.

"Thank you for saying that." Clarke tried.

"You do not need to thank me. I know it will take time to accept my apology and if there is anything I can do in helping you get over your anger and forgive me then I will do it." Clarke thought for a moment, furrowing her brows and smirking. She was so angry, beating Lexa's ass in a fight would be a treat considering last time she had to cave to Heda. But she couldn't, for the same reasons and she knew that. Like Lexa would ever allow it anyway.She huffed.

"Just be nice to Anya and Luna, they have...struggled." Lexa nodded her head.

"I apologised to them after you left, after I realised what I had done. To you and them. They have accepted my apology. What was the other thing?"

"Excuse me?"

"There was something else you thought of before Luna and Anya. Tell me." Clarke huffed at Lexa's demanding nerve.

"Forgive me, I did not mean it like that. I just...if there is something I can do to help then I want to do it. For you." Lexa's response took Clarke by surprise but Clarke knew that the Commander would never allow such a thing, to allow a warrior a chance to challenge her without repercussions, no matter the result of the fight? She would have to be mad to accept. Clarke laughed.

"You wouldn't do it, you'd be mad to. No Commander would allow it."

"Like I said, I am Lexa to you. You can tell me Clarke." Clarke laughed again in disbelief and shook her head. She really was trying, Clarke thought to herself.

"Fight me. In the morning. In the ring. A fair fight, no cheating and no letting the other win."

"A fight? But I have already beaten you Clarke." Clarke laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Lexa looked confused.

"You're right. Just forget it."

"Clarke??"

Clarke just snorted, "You thought you won? I let you win Lexa." Lexa was shocked by this. She thought she had beaten Clarke, but the blonde had let her win? But why? Her people.

"The warriors?" Lexa questioned, Clarke nodded her head, silently agreeing. Lexa understood, her position meant that Clarke had to submit with the warriors watching. If Lexa won Clarke knew that the warriors would believe that the sky people could be beaten. That it was possible. Clarke had let her win, Lexa thought to herself. Clarke had done more for her than Anya had let on. She had been helping Lexa and she never even realised. Lexa shook her head. She had made her decision.

"A fight you will have." Lexa finalised as Clarke snorted.

"You cant and you know it, the warriors..." Lexa cut Clarke off.

"The warriors will not be there. This will be private, between you and me. Just Clarke and Lexa. Maybe Luna and Anya if they and you all wished but no one else. It will be a fair fight. Warrior against warrior."

Clarke smirked, secretly loving the idea of openly taking a swing at Lexa after how angry she was. Her wolf relished the idea, she could shift now without even a second thought. She was so angry. Clarke knew that in reality she was angry but with the moon only a few hours away it was influencing her emotions heavily. Clarke didn't think even the thought of the breaking of her bones would stop her. Lexa had openly mocked her, not just once but twice. She had threatened her and Luna with just a mere look. If only Lexa knew how powerful she was. She could kill her in an instant and it would be easy. Her heartbeat sped up at this thought and she gripped on to the step that she was sitting on. Clarke's breathing became rapid and she felt the control faltering by the second. She shut her eyes in concentration, trying to regain control.

"Clarke?" Clarke felt a warm breath hitting her neck. Lexa was close and it made Clarke even more angry, as if it was even possible."

"Stay. away. Lexa." Clarke panted between breaths, feeling the control leave her. The power of the moon was taking over.

"ITS NOT SAFE! LEAVE" Clarke yelled in frustration. Her breathing becoming more wild.

"Clarke I cant leave you like this?!"

"Then find Anya or Luna, but YOU need to leave."

At that Lexa shot up to find someone. Clarke pushed herself off the step, she could feel the wolf coming to the front. She needed to go. She staggered her way to the edge of the woods around Polis, clutching her chest begging it to clam down and return to normal, but the thought of the threat and the kill was making Clarke wild. Clarke smelt Anya, Lexa and Luna coming down the stairs in the tower, they were coming quickly and if Clarke didn't leave before she saw Lexa she would shift on the spot. yet somehow Lexa knew that and stayed by the doors of the tower. Only Luna and Anya approached Clarke who was still staggering towards the woods. She looked somewhat drunk in her steps.

"Clarke?" Anya asked

"Anya...need...you...now."

"What do I do?"

Clarke dropped to the floor and Anya followed in suit along with Luna. Clarke grabbed a hold of Anya and looked her in the eye trying to talk but failing from the panting.

"Show us and we will help Clarke." Luna then said, Anya nodded. Clarke grabbed a hold of Anya's shoulders in front of her. She reached towards her chest to rest her hand over Anya's heart but as she took a long deep breath in through her nose, she immediately smelt Lexa and her eyes began to glow.

"Get. Her. Away. NOW!"

Luna jumped up, knowing immediately that Lexa was nearby and that Clarke somehow knew which was aggravating her further. Clarke's hands had hit the earth in front of her, digging her nails into the ground in anger before clenching her hands and digging her nails into her palm. Anya had seen what Clarke was trying to do previously, before her eyes changed colour at the smell of Lexa. Anya slowly took Clarke's hands from the earth, opening each hand up from the fist and placed them above her heart. With her other hand, she looked at Clarke trying to determine if she would stop her, placing her hand on top of Clarke's heart.

"Follow my heartbeat Clarke, feel it and hear it. Copy it. Slow your heartbeat down. Count with me from 10, okay?" Clarke nodded shakily.

Clarke could hear Anya's heartbeat in a mix of other sounds. She could hear Luna and Lexa speaking and with that the first bone broke. Her eyes darted to Anya as her fangs came down in her mouth. She bared her fangs at Anya.

"10..."Anya started,

".....9..." Clarke huffed.

By the time they got to one, Clarke was beginning to feel more in control. She still kept her hand over Anya and didn't speak again, still trying to focus on Anya's heartbeat. Anya could see that Clarke was returning back again, gaining control slowly but she knew she was still struggling. Anya presumed that Clarke could hear and smell Lexa still.

"Focus only on me Clarke."

Clarke managed to zone out everything else to focus on Anya. Her scent and the sound of her breathing. Clarke never heard Luna return and sit down behind her. Anya nodded to her and then Clarke realised. She lent back, hoping Luna would take her weight which she did of course. Luna knew that Clarke benefited from touch as well. Luna propped Clarke up using the front of her body so that Clarke could still hold on to Anya. She stayed like this for awhile. No one spoke until Clarke did.

"Luna...I...can, explain." Clarke huffed out, still focusing on her breathing through Anya.

"No need Clarke, I understand and I told you that you never have to explain. I am here for you no matter what."

"Does SHE understand that?!" Clarke spat out. Anya's heart jumped for a moment before returning to normal. Clarke sighed and shook her head apologetically, keeping herself calm.

"She does now Clarke, she has always cared but she couldn't get her head around us. She respects it all now, she respects you. She knows that we care about you but not in the same way." Luna replied.

Clarke listened to her heart for a moment before deciding that she was telling the truth. Clarke sighed. She thanked Luna and Anya for helping her before sending them back up to bed, she needed to be alone now. Clarke went back to sitting on the steps of the tower and was lost in thought. She had trusted Anya to help her and Luna. With Luna not even knowing like Anya did, she helped anyway. Clarke's thoughts then shifted. Lexa. At least the girl was now trying, Clarke was still angry but maybe they could become friends again, if they could consider it to be that before? She wasn't sure, she cared for Lexa before. Trusted her and felt safe around her. Until she blew up at her, but at least now they could try and that made Clarke feel somewhat warmer again, even though she was still furious. It would pass. 

~~~~~~~

When the sun rose, Polis began to rise from its slumber once again. Clarke had gone to get her drawing equipment to continue sketching Polis as it slept. Clarke had quite a few sketches now of the capital along with a sketch of her room and Lexa's mighty throne. Clarke got up after finishing her drawing to get food and change into some clothes for training. Finally, the one thing that Clarke needed the most. A bit of time to vent and she would gladly take it.

~~~~~~~

**Twenty four hours before the next full moon**

~~~~~~~

Clarke was working with Gustus when she heard the warriors around start to grab their stuff to leave quickly, all shuffling trying to dodge each other in the mass. Clarke looked at Gustus confused by this, but continued anyway. She was teaching Gustus how to disarm someone quicker. It was Gustus' job to protect Lexa and disarming someone would always be important. Gustus could do it perfectly fine but Clarke was quicker and prepared for anything. In the zone of her work, pushing offensive weapons at Gustus for him to disarm, Clarke never saw Lexa standing there watching. Gustus was the first to realise. He cleared his throat to alert Clarke and then turned to bow to Lexa. Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. Everyone had disappeared because of Lexa.

_"Gustus, you are dismissed for the day. Your teacher will be helping me. Please go see to your other duties."_

"Yes Heda."

"I wasn't finished!" Clarke sighed and turned to pick her weapons to leave.

"Clarke, I promised you a fight. Luna and Anya will be here in a moment. Please, if you will follow me to the green we can..." Clarke cut the girl off.

"Lexa you aren't seriously going to do this! You are Heda, if anyone sees you...."

"They wont Clarke, I have instructed the guards to not let anyone pass unless it is an emergency. I told you, we would fight." Clarke laughed and shook her head in disbelief.

"Have it your way, Heda."

Clarke marched off towards the green courtyard over looking Polis. It was where the nightbloods trained and Clarke knew that it was forbidden to anyone else. When they arrived Anya and Luna were standing talking to each other.

_"Thank you for last night. Please try and get your Heda to understand that I might just kill her if she carries on with this ridiculous plan."_

"Ha! No way am I going to try to stop Heda, you are beautiful Clarke but not that beautiful. I prefer my head exactly where it is." Luna answered.

Lexa stood behind smirking and shaking her head. Clarke only growled.

"Its Lexa, Clarke. Just you and me. Are you ready?". Clarke walked into the open space, away from Anya and Luna. She finished arming herself with her weapons before nodding back.

"A fair fight, use whatever you may but I will not end the fight because I am Heda and you will not allow me to win. Give it your all." Lexa added.

Anya snorted whilst Luna looked at her confused. Clarke smirked, did Lexa really just give her permission to use her gifts against her?

"Give it my all? Using whatever I like?" Clarke questioned coyly,

"Yes Clarke." Lexa replied as Clarke turned to Anya and Luna.

"Anya, go alert the healers to be prepared. Their Heda will be arriving shortly." Clarke laughed confidently,

"Give me some credit Clarke, you haven't truly seen me fight."

"I could say the same to you." Clarke raised her arm and fluttered her hand at Lexa, beckoning her to begin.

Lexa swung and jumped through the air towards Clarke. Clarke stood there with her arms behind her back smiling, as Lexa got within an inch of her face she disappear using the light travel. Lexa steadied herself on her feet and looked around for Clarke but couldn't see her. She turned to look at Anya and Luna, Anya smirked at her before shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you sure you want to continue, fair fight, using whatever I may? Did you think that one through Lexa?" Clarke's voice echoed across the green but she still couldn't be seen. Unbeknown to the three warriors Clarke was standing in a tree, watching Lexa. She had bounced her voice around to put Lexa off from her location. 

"I am one of my people's best warriors. I didn't get that title just from winning a few times."

Clarke's voiced echoed and bounced again. Lexa turned to follow the echo. 

"I put people in medical for weeks at a time. Don't think I wont do the same to you if given the chance." Clarke was bouncing her voice, leading Lexa away from her.

"Lexaaaa...." This time Clarke said in a hushed voice, coming off as only a whisper.

Lexa violently turned, facing the direction to where Clarke was hiding in the tree. Clarke then used her light to travel to stand just behind her. She cleared her throat and Lexa swung at Clarke at the realisation but Clarke just ducked and backhanded her creating some space between the pair as Lexa stumbled back. They circled each other waiting, before Lexa took another swing. Clarke ducked and dived, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to disarm Lexa. She used her light to travel again behind Lexa, pushing her to the floor with all her strength before kicking her sword away, but Lexa swung her legs back to Clarke's knees sending her to the floor. They got up and smirked at each other. Both weaponless now, they began to circle again. Clarke then lept forward before using her light to travel again where she landed on Lexa's shoulders with her legs now in death grip around the brunette's neck. Lexa struggled landing on the floor in an attempt to escape Clarke's hold. They struggled as the death grip only tightened, Lexa was becoming panicked. If she couldn't get out soon she would have to tap out and submit and Lexa wasn't ready to give in just yet. She noticed in the struggled that Clarke had left the back of knee open and that would be her weak spot. She wedged her hand behind Clarke's knee and pressed hard causing Clarke to yelp in pain and let go. She dragged herself across the green for some distance where she then slowly got up right as Lexa was pouncing on her. Lexa's fist connected with Clarke's jaw and everyone heard the crunch. Clarke quickly jumped up and off to the side to avoid anymore injury. She grabbed her jaw and pushed it side to side and it clicked into place. It had been broken but the wolf was a quick healer. Clarke could never truly be injured and to that she smirked at Lexa. She swung her fist at Clarke again before she was caught. Clarke then grabbed at her extended arm and threw her across the green where she landed several feet off on her arm. The brunette got up and Clarke could see that it was causing her some discomfort immediately. She looked across at Luna and Anya for confirmation to continue but before she got a response Lexa attacked, now sword in hand again. Clarke had had enough. She ducked and dived to avoid Lexa, before allowing herself some space. She took her own swords out, two small blades. Clarke heard Luna and Anya gasp at Clarke arming herself. No one had yet to see the blonde take arms. She steadied herself for a moment before allowing her mind to drift back to yesterday speaking with Lexa and how the brunette had been treating her the past few days. Clarke felt her breathing become harsher as she became angry, but more focus. When she looked at Lexa again her eyes were glowing. Lexa was in trouble now and she knew it. Clarke launched herself into the air at Lexa and their blades clashed against each other. The swords met again and again as Clarke and Lexa swung at each other, fighting the other off. The sword danced carried on for awhile before Clarke got her opportunity to strike Lexa down finally. Their swords met again but Clarke kneed Lexa in the chest where she had left herself vulnerable, sending her backwards. Clarke attacked again and as Lexa tried to defend her sword was knocked out her hand, Clarke dropped her swords as Lexa swung her fist but Clarke grabbed her, picked her up and threw her, sending her flying into the nearest tree where she bounced off it and onto the floor. She coughed and tried to get her breath back but Clarke was over her in an instant, still angry, her fist connected with Lexa's face knocking her out immediately. Clarke was physically seething and losing control. Anya and Luna were on them in an instant. Luna saw to Lexa as Anya stood in front of a raging Clarke.

"You wont...stop this...now Anya. Just MOVE!" Clarke yelled between panting.

Anya jumped out the way and stood over Lexa protectively. Clarke hobbled away before landing on the floor screaming. Luna and Anya watched on in shock. Clarke screamed as her bones broke and within minutes Clarke was gone. The wolf now stood panting still looking away from Luna and Anya. She turned to look at them both. Luna looked at her dumbfounded as her mouth practically fell open and onto the floor. Anya stood up quickly and kneeled before Clarke bowing her head. The wolf then returned the favour, resting her head on Anya's. It dawned on Anya as she now understood why Clarke and the Arkers acknowledged each other in the way they did with their foreheads pressing. It was the way of their wolves, to acknowledge each other in a way that said they could see each other, for who they were truly, regardless of form. Anya now looked up at the wolf in awe and smiled. Anya got up and made her back to Luna and Lexa.

"She wont attack, not without being threatened first." Anya said reassuringly,

"That is Clarke? In her true form?" Luna asked

"Yes." Anya replied.

Luna got up and slowly made her way to the wolf, before kneeling down, copying Anya's actions. The wolf did the same again, laying her head on Luna's. When they returned to look at each other. Luna slowly reached out her arm towards the wolf.

"May I touch you Clarke?".

The wolf looked down at the out stretched arm and huffed, moving around on the spot showing her nervousness. Luna stopped.

"Its okay, I'm not going to harm you Clarke. I told you, you can trust me." Luna carried on moving towards the wolf slowly.

Clarke then bowed her head connecting the hand to the top of her head. Luna smiled and stroked Clarke's fur. Luna sat down cross legged and continued to stroke Clarke, who also ended up on the floor stretched out getting stroked by Luna, with her head in Luna's lap. Anya smiled before returning her attention to Lexa. She needed medical attention. Anya got up and tried to lift Lexa to no avail. Clarke saw this and got up. She bowed her head to sniff Lexa over. She laid down next to Lexa and looked to Anya. Anya realised that Clarke was allowing her to put Lexa on her back to carry her back to the tower. Anya was now dumbfounded too. Clarke whimpered and rested her head on Lexa's body. Anya and Luna took that as its my fault, let me carry her in. Luna help Anya to lift Lexa onto Clarke's back and then they walked down the hill back to the tower together. After some commotion of seeing the wolf carrying their Heda, the guards let them all through but only after Anya disarmed them, knowing Clarke wouldn't allow for weapons to be turned on her for much longer. Lexa was carried to her room where the healers team gently pulled Lexa off Clarke's back and on to the bed. After awhile Luna and Anya left after promising the staff that the wolf wouldn't attack but would just watch over their Heda. Clarke laid down away from the bed but in a place where she could watch both Lexa and the door to her room. She waited patiently for Lexa to return to consciousness. Lexa's actions completely forgotten as Clarke only cared about the woman before her now.

~~~~~~

A few hours later, Lexa awoke, furrowing her brows and holding her head she looked around her to notice that she was now in her bed up in the tower. As she looked around her eyes slowly landed on the black sleeping wolf a few feet away from her bed. Lexa gasped, reaching for the knife underneath her pillow before raising it defensively. She slowly made her way out of bed and over to the door, stumbling a few times before opening it. The guards looked at her, knife drawn.

"There's a wolf...." Lexa started, eyes never leaving the huge animal

"Heda the wolf...." the guard started but Lexa cut him off,

"Wheres the general and Luna and Clarke?" Lexa said frantically,

"They are all okay, Heda..."

"Bring them to me, now!" Lexa demanded whilst staying quiet.

A few minutes later Anya and Luna where stood at Lexa's door."Heda, if the wolf wakes and sees you with a knife drawn she wont be happy." Anya started before Luna then jumped in,

"She helped us Lexa and stayed to watch over you, knowing what that might mean for her." Lexa's eyes then jumped back to the two before her, frantically searching for Clarke.

"Where's Clarke?!"

"Ssshh she's fine, she's..." Anya struggled to lie to Lexa.

"Fast asleep, in her room. She was tired and in a mess. She thought she had seriously hurt you. We left her to sleep."

Luna had jumped into save Anya. Lexa only nodded turning her attention back to the wolf in her room.

"Disarm Lexa and I will wake the wolf. She is friendly. She carried you back to the tower, we couldn't lift you and carry you ourselves so she helped." Lexa nodded slowly before securing the knife down the back of her pants.

Anya nodded to Luna who then approached the animal. She knelt down a few feet away to give her space before stroking her gently to wake her. The wolf's eyes opened, revealing the bright golden flames in her eyes. The wolf got up and look at Lexa and then Anya and Luna. Luna made her way back to the door to stand at Lexa's side. Lexa looked at the wolf and began to slowly approach. The wolf started growling at Lexa and baring her teeth. Anya jumped in before Lexa could react, taking the knife out of her pants and tossing it across the room. The wolf looked around the room before deciding that it was safe. She stopped growling. 

Lexa looked at Anya,"That was insurance!"

"You dont need it and she could smell it! She didn't like it."

"Clearly" Lexa looked down on the wolf.

She sighed and knelt down to meet it. As she did so, Clarke detested and began to puff herself out. She suddenly became twice the size and now towered over Lexa, who was now stood looking up her in shock.

"I dont think she liked you looking down at her." Luna said sarcastically.

Lexa had to clear her throat this time before speaking. "Clll-clearly." Lexa coughed as she managed to get out her words. Anya walked over to Lexa and held onto her arm.

"Like this, Heda."

Anya knelt down on one knee and bowed her head in respect like she had done before. Lexa looked at Anya and then at Luna back at the door who nodded. Eventually Lexa relented and copied Anya. The wolf lowered her head onto Anya before doing the same to Lexa. The wolf stayed like that for a moment, when she finally lift her head and looked down at Lexa. Lexa looked to Anya who was now standing and then turned her head back to the wolf. She stood slowly and sighed. Luna walked over to them where she stopped and reached out her hand slowly to the wolf. The wolf bowed her head, allowing Luna to stroke her. Lexa watched the interaction and shook her head amazed. A few more minutes passed before the wolf, Luna and Anya left and healers got Lexa back into bed to rest, despite the groaning. Lexa laid in bed completely amazed and fell asleep thinking about it. 

~~~~~

Outside, Luna and Anya had followed the wolf back to the forest.

"Clarke?" At the sound of her name, Clarke turned to face her friends

"Are you not shifting back now?" Anya asked.

Clarke looked up at the sky and huffed. The day was drawing to a close and it wouldn't be long before the moon rose subjecting Clarke to the shift again. Clarke huffed again and turned around to carry on walking. Anya understood, she didn't have long left anyway. Anya turned to leave and Luna followed behind confused, hoping that Anya would explain later. 

~~~~~~

A few hours later the moon was high in the sky and Clarke was high on life again. The wolf ran through the trees of the forest free and happy, hunting and stalking to her hearts content. Clarke suddenly stopped at a smell she didnt recognise, it was cold and unfamiliar. Clarke knew these woods well as a wolf and something didn't feel right. She darted back and followed the smell all the way back to the tower, where she saw under the cover of the night, several black figures climbing the side of the tower. It look like they were heading for Lexa's room. At the sight, Clarke forced herself to shift back despite the moons influence and pain in doing so. When her body had finally reset, Clarke used her flames to travel back to the tower where she landed in Lexa's room. She looked around and down on a still sleeping Lexa. Clarke shifted back to her wolf with ease and stalked into the shadows, waiting and watching. No one would attack Lexa. Not her Lexa.

~~~~~~

At day break, Lexa awoke slowly. Stretching out her body, she sat up without opening her eyes. As day light broke through her window she opened her eyes and her mouth fell open. All around her bed laid bodies, stacked on top of each other. They covered the majority of the floor as a red river filled in the gaps. Lexa's eyes darted down to the bottom of her bed to see the black wolf, open eyed and watching her.

 _jok..._ Lexa cursed to herself.


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had a lot of questions left after the last few chapters that I cant answer without spoiling future chapters so all I will say is this...the war is coming, Clexa is end game and you will get answers to the unanswered questions soon. In the mean time, enjoy the new Clexa moment!

#  Revelations

"GUARDS!!!" Lexa bellowed at the top of her voice. Four guards burst into the room at Lexa's shouting command. They looked at Lexa and then around the room. So many bodies. Lexa sighed, still tucked in bed. She couldn't get up. The wolf had placed itself at the edge of the bottom of the bed so that Lexa couldn't move to escape the covers and had sat on Lexa's feet. It watched her actively, its eyes following her as she moved.

"You two, find General Anya and bring her here. You two, start shifting these bodies. See if anyone is still alive." Lexa sighed again, turning her attention back to the wolf.

"You did this?" Lexa asked. The wolf did nothing.

"You protected me." Lexa said under her breath, but the wolf still heard. Lexa sighed again.

"I need to get up." The wolf now grunted and growled at Lexa, shifting further up her legs to keep her in the bed. Lexa sighed and flopped back into the bed completely and ungracefully.

A few minutes later that guards had brought Anya up helped to finish moving the bodies with the other two. Only one still remained alive but barely, covered in head to toe in claw and bite marks. Lexa told them to keep him alive at all costs. Anya was now standing in the room looking at the sight of Lexa pinned into her bed by the wolf and laughing to herself and at Lexa, who only huffed at her General. Anya was glad to see Lexa and Clarke interacting together without any fear. She was amazed to see so many dead, Clarke had defended Lexa and Anya was internally smiling at the pair. Finally, at seeing that they were now alone, the wolf got up and went to stand next to Anya. The older warrior looked at the wolf who was stood, still watching Lexa. Anya's shoulders met the wolfs and Anya leaned in affectionately.

"You did this? You protected her from the attack?" Anya asked. The wolf seemed to nodded her head somehow in response and huffed. Anya smiled at the wolf and then back to Lexa.

"I think she trusts you. I dont think she would be here if she didn't." Anya said to Lexa, as she then turned to look back at the wolf who was still staring at Lexa. Anya titled her head questioningly at the wolf. She thought that maybe Clarke was considering shifting back in front of Lexa, and Anya was right. Clarke was going mad in her head, would she reveal herself now? Clarke turned her head at Anya. Anya moved forward to help Lexa out of bed. She grabbed her some clothes and pushed her into the bathroom to get dressed. Whilst she had gone, Anya turned to face Clarke.

"Do you trust her?" Anya asked. Clarke huffed at Anya and sat down, still looking in the direction of Lexa in the bathroom. Anya had an idea.

When Lexa returned now dressed and fully awake, she turned to Anya.

"How did she get in here? I thought she left?". Anya smiled and chuckled in response and looked down at the wolf, who was still sat watching. Lexa had no idea.

"Lexa, who does she remind you of?" Anya asked questioningly, the wolf began to growl. Lexa looked at the wolf trying to think.

"Its okay, do you not want me to?" Anya asked the wolf. The wolf raised her head at Anya's question before turning to Lexa. She got up and looked her over and then huffed at Anya. Can I trust her? Clarke thought to herself. Somehow Anya understood Clarke's hesitation.

"She's hesitant of you Heda, the wolf needs to trust you.", Lexa only nodded her head. She approached the wolf and got down on her knees and bowed her head like she had done yesterday.

"I vow to you that I will not harm you, nor my guards or any of my people. I swear it." Lexa now waited for the wolf to make its move. It huffed and turned towards the balcony. Lexa now stood next Anya watching. The wolf started to whine and whimper and Anya knew that Clarke was shifting. Lexa jumped at the sound of breaking bones. Anya held out her arm to stop her from approaching.

A few moments later, Clarke laid on the floor sweating and whimpering still, curled up in a ball. She lifted her head slightly, just enough to see and reveal herself to Anya and Lexa. Lexa took a sharp breath in at seeing Clarke. Clarke's head fell to the floor again and closed her eyes, panting trying to get her breath back. Lexa approached slowly and sat down next to Clarke. She placed her hand on Clarke's back.

"Bit...sweaty...right now...Heda. Sorry."

"Lexa. Just Lexa."

"Lexa" Clarke repeated

"And its okay Clarke, you dont need to worry. Just rest, regain your strength. By the looks of things you had a long night." Clarke still panting replied by nodding her head.

"Thank you for protecting me Clarke. I wont forget what you have done for me." Clarke grunted and opened her mouth to speak slowly,

"Dont...mention it. I...hurt..you...in..the...first place." Clarke said between pants. Lexa chuckled.

"You won fair and square Clarke. You get injured fighting. It happens. You are a good warrior."

"Unfair....advantage." Clarke huffed. She turned over onto the back and let her body go loose. She was still weak but her breath was returning to her. Clarke had forgotten that she was still completely naked. Lexa, now pleasantly surprised, couldn't help but look Clarke over. She's absolutely stunning, Lexa thought to herself. God could she get used to this.

"My eyes are up here Lexa." Clarke said clearing her throat. Lexa's eyes instantly darted up to meet Clarke's and her face turned three shades of red in a second. Clarke laughed and turned to Anya who was approaching the pair armed with some furs to cover Clarke and some water. Clarke now laid covered in furs sipping her water who was aided by Anya propping her up at her back so she could drink.

"The shift after a moon leaves her weak. The moon enhances her power, makes her stronger as a wolf but leaves the human weak after the bones reset." Anya explained and Lexa nodded.

"Thank you for trusting me with this Clarke. My vow stands, I wont harm you. I promise...." Lexa then paused, Clarke nodded her head.

"Can you forgive me for how I have treated you the past few days? Can we be friends?" Lexa asked hesitantly.

"Of course, I forgive you Lex." Clarke smiled warmly at Lexa who returned the smiled and nodded in gratitude.

Anya and Lexa helped Clarke up, the furs on Clarke dropped to the floor and Clarke snorted and smirked at Lexa's attempt to keep her eyes up. They moved Clarke to the bed and Anya went to find some clothes for her. Clarke got dressed with Anya's help and by the time they were finished Clarke was practically back to her normal strength. Clarke knew that Lexa would have questions, both about her and about the assassins that Clarke had killed during the night. They ate in silence downstairs before making their way to the throne room for a meeting with the ambassadors.

~~~~~

Over a few hours, Lexa had explained about her attack during the night and that Clarke had stopped all 12 assassins. She told the room about the one who had lived and was being healed but was still unconscious. Clarke had zoned out of a bit before finally, the trishanakru ambassador asked the question that Clarke had been waiting for. 

"How did Klark kom Skaikru manage to fend off all 12 assassins and how did she know that they were attacking?" he asked his Heda, but Clarke was the one to step forward to answer. All twelve clans members looked at her. She looked briefly at Lexa, who nodded and Clarke nodded back turning her gaze back to the room.

"I was in the woods when I saw the assassins climbing the tower to reach Heda's room undetected. I didn't recognise the...scent. So used my gifts to return to the tower and into Heda's room where I fought off the attack." Clarke straightened her back and frowned at the floor before speaking again. "My people...our natural state, our whole being, are wolves. That is why my people were captured in the first place before the world ended. They could shift into wolves on a full moon. I had shifted last night in the woods when I heard and smelt them. I fought them off as a wolf. The last assassin was lucky to survive my attack, I do not usually make a habit of keeping people alive." Clarke bowed her head slightly towards Lexa's direction.

"I am sure you all have questions for Clarke but we shall take a quick break before returning."

With that everyone left and Lexa nodded to Clarke as she also left. Lexa was left alone in the room for a moment in her thoughts, pinching the bridge of her nose, as Titus entered the room. Lexa never looked up to see her mentor entered but she knew he was there.

"Heda, he is waking up."

"And?"

"He has no symbols on his person and neither do the others Heda, but it wont be long before he reveals where he is from to us. I will see to it myself." Lexa sighed.

 _"Then go do your job and protect me Fleimkeppa."_ Lexa answered in her native tongue. Titus quickly left and the other ambassadors returned, taking their seats.

~~~~~~

Clarke had left the tower to get some air. Taking long deep breaths in and out. She sensed Anya coming down the stairs to find her, but as she concentrated she smelt something else that she couldnt make out. Anya was now standing in front of her, looking at her questioningly.

"What is it Clarke?"

Clarke closed her eyes and focused on the tower. Something was drawing her attention. She found Lexa's scent and listened to her heartbeat, she was tense but okay. Clarke drew her attention to the rest of the throne room. A heartbeat in the room was increasing quickly and Clarke took a deep breath in, she recognise the scent. It was the same as the assassins.

"Lexa!" Clarke shouted, before quickly reacting by allowing herself to become emerged in her flames, taking her to the throne room as quickly as possible.

~~~~~~

Just as Lexa was about to begin, assuming that Clarke would return shortly she opened her mouth to speak but was quickly met by the Ice nation ambassador standing up from his seat. Before Lexa could react he had thrown a dagger at Lexa. Timed slowed for Lexa, focused on only one person as she embraced herself to meet her fate. Clarke, I'll always be with you she thought to herself. She took one last breath.

From the corner of the room, lights appear suddenly and Clarke came jumping out of them launching herself in front of Lexa, taking the knife in her chest and landing on the other side of the dais. Lexa turned her attention to Clarke and then the knife in her chest. Her eyes widened in panic at Clarke lying still and she stood up from her throne, but before she could move Clarke sat up and got to her feet.

"I'm not sure about you Heda, but I thought target practice took place outside." Clarke grabbed the dagger in chest, staring down the ice nation ambassador, and pulled it straight out of her chest. She flung the small knife at the ambassador, only nicking his ear as it flew past him landing in the wooden door behind him. She protectively now stood in front of the dais. In front of Lexa. Her Lexa. She looked at him, and shifted on the spot, her clothes shredded at the steps of the dais in an instant. Clarke now stood as a wolf, chest puffed out, growling at Lexa's attacker. She launched herself at him, knocking him to the floor with ease and standing on top of him, pinning him down. She snapped at him lowering her head to end his life but she heard Lexa before she could.

"No! Clarke. Don't. We need him alive." Lexa ordered. Clarke was still stood on him, her fangs only an inch away from his neck whilst he had scrunched up his face at the sight of Clarke looking to kill. She huffed before clenching her jaw together, still growling, she backed off as the guards approached carefully not to anger the wolf and restrained him. Clarke was still an inch from his face as he was down on his knees, restrained and surrounded by guards.

"Clarke." With that she turned her head and stopped growling. If Lexa wasn't going to let her kill him, she would at least stay by Lexa's side and continue to protect her from anymore threats. Lexa wouldn't be able to move without Clarke moving too from now on. She had her own personal wolf bodyguard with anger issues. Clarke growled at the man again, bearing her teeth before stalking her way back to Lexa, who was now sitting down again. Clarke went up the steps of the dais and circled around Lexa's throne growling and bearing her teeth to everyone before moving to sit at Lexa's feet. Or on Lexa's feet rather. Lexa knew now that Clarke would not leave her side, even ordering her would not work. Clarke would not take orders from anyone, especially involving Lexa's safety. Clarke had positioned herself in front of Lexa so that she was blocked from view, shielded by Clarke's huge broad shoulders. She was the same height as the top of the throne. Even Lexa could not see the rest of the room with Clarke sitting there. Lexa shifted in her seat to the right, in order to see around Clarke.

"Take this _natrona_ down to the cells, make him...comfortable." Lexa spat out, eyes narrowing on the Azgeda ambassador.

The guards took the man from the throne room and every single set of eyes in the room set themselves on Clarke. Watching. At this Clarke began to growl, eyeing every single person in the room apart from Anya and Luna, who at Clarke's displays were trying to hold back the massive grin that was sure to wipe across their faces in an instant. Lexa sighed. Lexa and the ambassadors still had questions for Clarke but she knew they would have to wait now. Clarke wouldn't shift back, now in full protection mode, and Lexa needed to deal with Azgeda. She dismissed the ambassadors, reconvening their meeting for tomorrow. Lexa stood up, now that the room had cleared, she looked down on Clarke who was surveying the room. Even stood up Lexa was still smaller than a sitting Clarke. She couldn't get over the size of the wolf in front of her. Once Clarke was done she got up and went down the steps of the dais. Lexa looked at her with her head slightly titled.

"Clarke"

Lexa cracked the 'k' in Clarke's name and it made Clarke shift back immediately.The moment Clarke had shifted back she could feel the heat between her legs. Lexa seriously needed to stop doing that, it was going to kill Clarke if she wasn't careful. Clarke now stood in front of Lexa completely naked.

"Clarke the knife...are you hurt?" Lexa started to look Clarke over. Clarke approached Lexa slowly, only stopping within less an inch between them. Lexa could now feel Clarke's breath on her. It was agonising.

"Lexa, if you wanted to look all you had to do was ask." Clarke said coyly, as she raised her brow and tilted her head. Lexa bit her lip.

"I'm not hurt Lexa. I'm okay, perks of being a wolf. We heal quickly, I'm always warm, even when completely nude and...we have a high stamina." Clarke said in a low husky voice smirking at Lexa.

Clarke lowered her face down to Lexa before stopping and she took a moment. Looking in her eyes to see the forest green, she rested her forehead on Lexa's and Clarke felt completely in control. Anchored. She felt at peace, how she did during the shift, being able to run free and wild. Clarke felt infinite in this moment with her Lexa.

Clarke then lowered her face to Lexa's ear and in her low husky voice she added, "Care to find out just how much stamina I have?". Lexa gasped.

Clarke now smelt Lexa pooling between her thighs under her clothing as she pressed her legs together in search of some friction. Clarke continued to breath on Lexa's neck for a moment longer before moving her head back to Lexa's face to meet her gaze. Clarke leaned forward and Lexa met her lips instantly. They were warm, soft and sent Clarke into a frenzy but allowed Lexa to set the pace. Their lips danced around each others before Lexa flickered her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip in asking for access. Clarke immediately obliged. Their tongues met and Clarke thought sparks were flying every time they met. It became passionate and heated as they grabbed at each other, constantly needing more. Lexa pulled Clarke closer in a search of friction across her hot centre, as her hands made their way to Clarke's ass. Clarke immediately obliged, pushing the top of her thigh into Lexa's core. Lexa moaned into the kiss in appreciation and as she grabbed at Clarke's ass, squeezing hard. Clarke's hands found themselves at the waistband of Lexa's pants and she run her fingers across the top before stopping in the middle. They travelled up under Lexa's shirt feeling the hard muscle of Lexa's perfectly toned abs before stopping at her bindings covering her breasts. The feeling of Lexa's abs under Clarke's fingers was sending her wild. The kiss became even more heated and left both women wondering how Lexa's clothes hadn't gone flying already. After one last hard squeeze, Lexa's hands left Clarke's ass and made their way around to meet at Clarke's stomach, feeling her equally hard toned stomach. Her abs were even more defined than Lexa's and the brunette had already pictured herself riding them in pleasure. Lexa bucked her hips and both girls moaned. Lexa's hands now trailed down, only stopping at the very edge of Clarke's sex. Clarke bit Lexa's bottom lip and moaned before sucking on it. Lexa's hand then dropped down and turned, flicking her wrist around to cup Clarke's sex. Clarke moaned before her eyes shot open and she pushed Lexa away, she grabbed at her stomach folding over in half as if in pain. She only moved her head up to meet Lexa's gaze. Clarke's eyes were glowing golden and wild.

"I want to...desperately...but we cant.. Lexa...wolves..." Clarke couldn't finish as she stood back up straight. Her eyes returned to their normal color again.

"They mate for life, I know," Lexa sighed before continuing,

"Clarke I want you." she finished, looking into the bright blue orbs of the sea and sky. She could get lost in Clarke's eyes, both colors. Clarke moved towards Lexa again and rested her hands on her hips, whilst Lexa's arms went around Clarke's neck.

"You've got me Lexa but we dont have to do this. This is permanent for me and I want you in every way possible but I dont want you to regret it later. Our people might not accept it but if we continued anyway... it would be too late. I dont want to subject you to anything, this is still very new for both of us."

"You aren't subjecting me to anything. I only want you, I want to be your mate, but if you would prefer us to wait then we will." Clarke leaned in to kiss Lexa again, but the moment their lips met there was a knock on the throne room door.

"Heda," It was Titus, 

"The last assassin is awake Heda."

"I will be there in a moment." Lexa replied calmly, never taking her eyes off Clarke.

"Go, its okay. We can talk about this later, I promise." Clarke reassured Lexa, who only smiled in response. 

"Oh and Lexa, the assassin is Azgeda, he smells the same as the ambassador, that's how I knew. I wasn't sure whether to tell you during the meeting or not." Lexa nodded her head in thanks as she furrowed her brows.

Clarke stepped away and shifted back to her wolf, as her and Lexa walked out of the throne room together. As they walked past the guards Titus looked at Lexa, then at Clarke and Clarke growled in response before taking the stairs up to her room. Titus frowned at the way Clarke and Lexa were interacting. Lexa and Titus left for the holding cells. Lexa was left with so many questions about Clarke, her wolf and of her people. The Arkers being wolves complicated the situation, although Lexa was hoping that a war wouldn't break out now that there was a trust between them, but Lexa would be foolish to completely dismiss the idea. Lexa and Clarke had begun to trust each other now, that doesn't mean that her people will be the same. Now that she had peace with Clarke, she needed to turn her attention to Azgeda. The biggest threat in her life right now was Nia, the Ice Queen, and that would be Lexa's next concern.


	6. Archive Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished chapter 6! As promised, this might start to answer some more questions but also set up the rest of the story. Make sure to leave any comments and kudos, any incentive to keep going help! Enjoy!

#  Archive Secrets 

By the time darkness came; Lexa, Titus and some guards had spent over four hours torturing the last assassin. Nothing had been said by the man and he was slowly dying. Lexa knew she didn't have long left to extract information but in those hours already she had got nothing. She already knew that he was Ice Nation and after the attempt on her life, knew that war was stirring. She could only hope that she wouldn't have to fight Clarke's people too. 

"Heda, Klark kom Skaikru is outside."

Lexa needed the break and Clarke had come at the right time. When she reached the surface, Clarke was pacing outside.

"Clarke?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am well Clarke thank you."

"No you're not. You're stressed. He doesn't have long left, can I help at all?"

"How do you know this?"

"I can hear your heart beat and all I can smell is death. The smell clings to you." Clarke paused, listening to the room below her.

"Plus, his heart beat getting weaker. Maybe I can help."

"I'm not sure how you could Clarke, we have tried."

"Maybe we have different ways of extracting information?"

"You have done this before?"

"No."

This made Lexa pause but she saw determination in Clarke's eye. She knew the girl had been well trained and there was no harm in trying. Lexa nodded and Clarke followed her downstairs. The deathly smell grew stronger as they walked further down. It made Clarke want to retch but she remained stoic. When they entered the last room, there was fire, ice, weapons, chains and all manner of items that had no doubt been used against the man. In order to get something out of him, Clarke would need to approach differently. She looked the man over before deciding what to say.

"My name is Clarke, yours is?"

The man said nothing. "Is there something I can get you?" Clarke continued.

"Freedom." So he does speak Clarke thought, at least he was still listening.

"Freedom?"

"Freedom from HER blade," The man spat out looking at Lexa.

"I want freedom from the clans, freedom from the fighting and FREEDOM FROM THE ENSLAVEMENT THAT I HAVE BEEN SUBJECTED TO FOR SO MANY YEARS! Can YOU offer me that?"  
Clarke looked back at Lexa, she studied her for a moment before making her decision.

"I can... offer you that in exchange for information."

"Why should I believe you sky girl?"

"For that exact reason, I am of the sky. I am not bound to any laws. If you give Heda the information she needs, I will protect you."

"From HER?!"

Clarke bit her tongue at the way she was speaking to her Lexa. No one should speak to her like that. Clarke bit back the growl that was threatening to escape. She needed to keep him focused, calm and more importantly, alive, even if that meant pretending for awhile.

"Yes, I offer you my protection against Heda, along with personally escorting you away from here once we are done. I swear it."

Titus turned every shade of red at hearing this, he was seething and Clarke was about to get an earful.

"HOW DARE YOU!!"

"Enough Titus." Lexa spoke quietly, halting the conversation immediately. She turned to the assassin.

"You have her word, I will not harm you again. Now answer the questions." Lexa spat.

He turned his head to Lexa and looked her over. He spat on the floor in front of him towards Lexa, before looking at Clarke again. He went to speak again, probably to negotiate for something else but Clarke was done. She didn't think that she would survive negotiating anything else, not only did he not deserve it but she didn't think Titus would survive it. She glared her eyes at the man, turning to their golden color as she bared her teeth and growled. He quickly stopped and gulped.

~~~~~~~

An hour later the assassin had answered Lexa's questions and had been bandaged up by Darla, who Clarke didn't know was a healer also. Darla left Clarke intrigued. He was now standing in the room without restraint as he turned to look at Clarke, waiting for her to escort him out, but Clarke had other plans. She turned to look at Lexa, "Heda, may I?" Pointing to the dagger strapped to her thigh.

She assumed Clarke had wanted it for her whilst she escorted the man out. She willingly gave it over to her but sighed. She didn't want to let the man live but Clarke knew she needed the information and he had answered her every question despite how disturbed she was by it all. She was angry yet fearful of what would happen to her people and the coalition. She was scared, yet her mask remained firmly in place. Clarke, now dagger in hand, approached the man.

" _Yu gonplei ste odon_ ," Clarke spoke.

The man looked her confused before his eyes went wide in realisation,

"YOU PROMISED!"

"Yes, I promised protection from Heda. But not her blade and certainly not from me."

He jumped and tried to make a run for the stairs but Clarke was too quick for him. With his throat slit, he was dead long before he even had the chance to leave and his body hit the ground before anyone in the room took another breath. Clarke now stood, sideways onto Lexa, her eyes glued to the body lying in front of her. She sighed, wiping the dagger on the assassins clothes before returning to Lexa to hand over her dagger. She looked her in the eye, nodded and then left.

~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Lexa had seen the ice nation ambassador who only confirmed that the Ice Queen wanted Lexa dead and if war was the only way then so be it. She was prepared. Lexa had only sighed before ending his life. Most warriors would get a proper burial but he was a traitor that had tried to kill her so his body was disposed of by the guards and Lexa returned to the tower, feeling a whole array of emotions, she only wanted to see Clarke now. The blonde had left quickly and abruptly without another word. She went to her room but the guards hadn't seen her all day. She checked all over the tower before sending one of the guards to find Anya and Luna. Lexa was pacing in the throne room when they arrived shortly after.

"Lexa, is everything okay?"

"Ice Nation have practically declared war to have me killed, the Arkers are expected down in a month and Clarke...I cant find her anywhere."

"We will deal with Azgeda Lexa, but now we find Clarke."

Lexa explained what had happened down in the cells and what Clarke had done and her reaction after. Clarke was emotionless, her own mask fully in place. Clarke hadn't been this way for several weeks now. At this Luna frowned.

"We'll find her Lexa, she cant have gone far." Anya added.

All three women left the throne room, leaving messages with guards to send for one of them if they saw her. They had reached the steps when they saw Darla.

"Darla, have you seen Clarke?"

Lexa asked,

"Yes Heda she was with me for awhile before leaving, she was heading for the woods."

"Thank you Darla."

All three took off towards the woods in the direction that Darla had sent them, Lexa only hoped they would catch up to her before she got far.

~~~~~~

Once Clarke had left the cells she felt a strange array of emotions she didn't understand. She had killed before, it wasn't like it was her first time. She ambled along the street of Polis before bumping into Darla.  
"Clarke! Sorry I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Darla looked at her concerningly,

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course, follow me."

Clarke followed Darla through town before entering a small hut. Clarke thought that it was homely. It was warm and clean with a fire glowing in the background, now in the older woman's home. Clarke knew that there was something different about her. Her scent. She looked around the room again now seeing herbs and vials everywhere.

"I didn't realise you were a healer."

"Yes, I help out when I can. But something tells me that that was not what was on your mind Clarke."

"You know who I am? What I am?"

Darla nodded her head in understanding,

"You wish to know who I am Clarke?"

"Yes."

"I am like you Clarke, I am a wolf also."

Clarke looked the woman over, inhaling her scent. Clarke could usually tell when someone was a wolf, their scent was a give away. Nothing about this woman told Clarke that she was. Sensing this, Darla's eyes changed colour. A bright gold flashed before her eyes.

"How come I did not know? Your scent, it is different."

"Over time I learnt how to mask my scent from others, so that they would not know. There are others Clarke, here in Polis and scattered amongst the clans. Not all of us went to space. We survived down here."

"Lexa? Does Lexa know?"

"No, the few wolves that remained down here after the first Commander had decided to keep it hidden. The myth of the wolves was buried, we couldn't trust anyone. We have lived in secret for over ninety years, until you came along. You have brought us hope Clarke! The Commander knows about you and yet you have been accepted, its incredible. Like you, we feared what the Commanders would do to us, not accepting our differences. We feared death from previous Commanders because they could not control us, we were different. Our loyalty lies with our pack first and foremost. Knowing that, we feared for our lives. Until you child, bless you. More wolves have arrived since you have revealed yourself to be different. People have travelled far and wide to see this. You have brought us hope."

Clarke smiled and nodded. More wolves had survived other than just the Arkers. She had brought hope to people already. Lexa would need to recognise them now, her people were like Clarke. If Lexa could accept the grounder wolves, then maybe she could accept the arkers too. The question now was whether the arkers would accept the grounders. Knowing that there were wolves here too might give the arkers more reason to try to find peace with Lexa. Clarke missed being in the presence of someone who understood.

"I miss this. The comfort, not fearing anyone. I mean, I dont fear Lexa but she still has responsibilities to her people. Alliances change. I miss being able to speak with someone about stuff, about the real me."

"I understand Clarke. The comfort of just being safe, having a pack, people to rely on. It feels lonely at times."

"Its certainly quiet."

"Without your pack?"

"Yes."

"They will be here soon Clarke, enjoy the peace whilst it is here. I have a feeling things are about to become complicated."

"What do you mean? What have you seen?"

"I do not share the same gifts as you Clarke. The wolves down here have not evolved as you have. I have not seen. It is just a feeling."

Clarke looked at the woman and nodded. She watched as the older woman began potting herbs and mixing liquids before bottling them. Clarke had learnt some medicine and healing techniques through observation from her mother who was a doctor on the Ark. They had technological equipment on the Ark but she had always wanted to learn more about healing through natural ways, not just technology, but her training and duties called her away from the opportunity.

"Could you teach me?" Clarke pointed at the herbs on the table

"I have medical understanding already but not like you do, plants weren't exactly available on the Ark." Clarke finished

"Of course, I understand, take a seat and maybe we can help each other." Darla nodded and smiled.

They spent over an hour teaching each other and talking about wolves and herbs. The conversation came easy and Clarke felt comforted in a way which no one could. She took a deep breath, smelling all the herbs laid out in front of her. She smiled at Darla and continued helping mixing herbs and filling the vials.

"Are you a mated pair? Or an imprinted pair?" Darla looked at her intriguingly, 

Clarke's eyes shot up at the question and she stopped what she was doing. She couldn't possibly mean Lexa could she? How could she know that? She furrowed her eyebrows at Darla.

"Forgive me Clarke, I have seen and heard things. You do not have to answer, just know that you can trust me if you wish to speak about it."

"We are not a mated pair and I only know a little about imprinting."

"You dont imprint on the Ark?"

"Very rarely, I do not know much about it. Only rumours."

"Imprinting is special, it is a process in which no one can fully understand. After a wolf imprints, we call the connection anchoring and it can only ever happen once for a wolf. Imprinting is what we call the process of building a connection that binds a wolf to another, it can be anyone, but never another wolf. It does not have to mean love between the two, it can be any kind of connection, but that wolf will only ever be able to focus on that particular person, whom we call the anchor. After imprinting you'll be begin to feel each other's emotions, it is said that the strongest couple can begin to communicate with each other as well. After, no one can ever ride on the back of that wolf. We have the strictest laws for wolves and imprinting is one of the most sacred. Nothing can break that bond, other than the death of the anchor. If the anchor dies, so does the wolf. It is one of the most sacred laws that no wolf may harm another anchor. There are many specific things about imprinting and every coupling is different. Mainly, once a wolf is anchored to another, it allows the wolf to shift without the pain of the breaking. The anchor can ask for the wolf to shift, sometimes without permission. Mostly it allows control over the inner animal. Most wolves become most stronger once anchored."

Clarke was frozen in shock. Had she imprinted on Lexa? Was Lexa now her anchor? She had shifted to protect Lexa without the pain. Lexa had made her shift after calling her name. Her emotions were a mess, some that she could not identify with. Maybe Lexa was her anchor. She had always felt comfortable around Lexa before, centred somehow. Everything felt right when she could feel her, the green eyed beauty. 

"The connection, the emotions...how long does it take for that to happen?

"It can be instant, for others it can take a few hours. Like I said Clarke, every coupling is different."

"And its a feeling of what, exactly?"

"They are called an anchor for a reason. When the wolf feels most out of control, the anchor can bring peace, guidance and understanding. Even the full moon wont effect the wolf in the same way."

Clarke nodded in understanding but didn't continue the conversation. Darla didn't push her further. They continued with the herbs and vials and a short while after, Clarke thanked Darla for her help in which Darla promised to always be around if she ever needed anything. Clarke left and found herself heading for the woods. They were a second home to Clarke now, she felt the pull and need to be alone to think. She had much to consider after Darla's revelation. She still had so many questions to ask Darla, but now was not the time. Now Clarke needed to think. Did she have an anchor? Was Lexa her anchor?

~~~~~~~~

Lexa, Anya and Luna had made it to the river when they finally found Clarke. She was laid out in her bindings and pants. Her coat and shirt were behind her head whilst she looked up at the sky. Lexa nodded to Anya and Luna in thanks for escorting her and walked over to Clarke and laid down beside her. Anya and Luna fell about laughing at the massive grin on Lexa's face, they couldn't stop giggling as they walked away back to the tower. Such big children, Lexa thought to herself. Even her youngest Natblida was more sensible than those two together. For Lexa, it wasn't often that she had a moment to herself and whilst Clarke was quiet in her own thoughts it allowed herself the chance to think and just be in Clarke's company. The day had been eventful, especially with the new information on Azgeda. Nia had openly declared war to remove Lexa from the throne. Azgeda had a big army, larger than Trikru's but with the other clans' armies, how did Nia expect to win against them all? Lexa became concerned as to why Nia was so confident that she could now kill Lexa after so many years. What advantage did she now have?

Clarke sighed when she felt Lexa's presence. It would certainly explain her new found peace whenever the brunette was around, her anchor. Clarke didn't understand what that fully meant yet. She thought back to what Darla had said about the peace being short lived, she didn't have long. The Arkers were due to arrive soon and Clarke became anxious at the thought, excited to see her friends again but nervous as to whether they could avoid a war and Lexa being her anchor? That would certainly complicate matters.

"Tell me about the Arkers, the wolves. I am curious."

Clarke sighed and looked at Lexa, her chiselled features, dark flowing hair and bright green eyes. Her neck was long and her scent gland pounded towards Clarke. She couldn't understand why she was so heavily attached to this woman. Did she want to mate her? How much of these feelings were down to the imprinting or just the two of them? Clarke sighed again and returned her gaze to the clouds above.

"Wolves are simple we work in packs. The true strength of the wolf isn't fangs, speed and skill. Its the pack. Alpha, beta and omega. The alpha is the head of the pack, the leader and the strongest member. The alpha draws strength from the pack. The beta or betas, are usually the second in command and they are loyal to the alpha without fault. There have never been more than three to four in a large pack. The omegas make up the rest of the pack. They are all identifiable by the color of their eyes. The alphas have red eyes, the betas are a bright golden color whilst the omegas are usually a less brighter golden color. There are omegas within a pack and then omegas without a pack. Without a pack, they are nothing. On the Ark, we all belong to a pack. You can be chosen, you can fight for your place in the pack or you can kill for your place, but all crimes on the Ark were punishable by death, so that one was more rare unless you had means of getting away with it."

"So you are a beta?"

"I was an alpha, now I am nothing more than a omega. An omega without a pack. A weakling."

"Somehow I dont think that is true Clarke." Lexa paused, "tell me about your pack.". Clarke sighed with pain etched across her face.

"My pack were different. I came to be the alpha differently than most. When a new cub is born they are protected by their parents, their sire. They immediately become a part of the pack that their sire belongs to. We begin to phase usually sometime after the age of ten. Supposedly, the young the child is on the first phase, the stronger the wolf. After the first phase the young wolf cub is taken away for training, put on suppressants. The shifts are deadly otherwise. After several years of training and tests ad you are deemed worthy, the strongest wolves will be taken to join the guard. Others are put before the all the alphas on the Ark. They can either be chosen or they fight. Most ended up fighting, it is rare for an alpha to pick a strong wolf as most are taken away to be trained as guards. The guards are trained and tested and then are given the same testing. To fight or be picked. Your performance will be the evidence of your strength, loyalty and your place within your new pack."

Clarke paused and sat up, looking down the river.

"I phased at eleven. I was one of the youngest in history and immediately I became of interest to the Triumvirate and the group. I sent to training for a few years before I was sent before the alphas. An alpha presented himself as a challenger. Due to my power as a wolf, if I won I could potentially take over that pack as its alpha. The old alpha is killed. I fought and won my battle, but I spared the alpha. I did take his power but I left him as an omega in my pack. My pack consisted of two of his kids. The Blake twins. Bellamy and Octavia. On the Ark it was illegal to have more than one child due to resources. Octavia was hidden for many years but was eventually discovered. Bellamy had already phased and join his fathers pack but Octavia was sent to the sky box. Due to David's power as an alpha, he wasn't floated but their mother was. Once Octavia hit sixteen, David chose her and she was released as a prisoner. She was lucky. Anyone that commits a crime under eighteen are held in the sky box until they reach that age. If they are not chosen then after that age they are reviewed by the Triumvirate, but by that point they are considered unloyal and floated. Not many that enter the sky box under eighteen are released again. They get floated. As a guard I had encountered the permanent residents of the sky box, what we called the delinquents. They were usually called forward against trainee guards as opponents. I ended up becoming friends with many of them, including Octavia. I knew about her situation with her family. Along with her and a few others we became close and I didn't want to see them get floated. The chances of them being chosen were next to nothing. When I was called by the alphas and I was challenged by David, I knew that if I won I would be able to save my friends but I didn't want to kill David to get it. David's existing pack, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven and then David became mine along with the delinquents I chose. Monty, Harper, Miller, Jasper, Finn, Fox, Murphy, Bryan, Atom and Monroe. Bellamy, Octavia and Raven became my betas. From the very beginning, my pack became trouble for the Triumvirate because we were different. I had done what no other had. A pack of delinquents with the most powerful alpha they had ever had and despite the fact that I was a guard, I was uncontrollable. I challenged the authority using my position as a guard and alpha. All alphas report to the group and I was considered the rebel within them."

Clarke smirked and laughed and laid back down next to Lexa, smiling of her memories of her pack.

"When the delinquents were released, I asked David to help me train them. Aside from Bellamy and Raven, the rest of them could just about defend themselves. Octavia was getting better but still needed work. I trained them all to fight without their wolves. All had extensive hand to hand training and we snuck weapons into training when we could, that often got me into trouble with the alphas and the group. Bellamy was the strongest fighter, Raven unfortunately had an accident as a mechanic fixing parts of the Ark. Her leg was damaged and my Mom managed to do what she could for her as the Ark doctor, but resources were limited. She can still fight but chooses not to when she can. All the delinquents are strong but I valued their individual skills above all. They all had unique abilities which I loved and often asked them to put them to use. A pack is usually considered to be strong due to the number of wolves and their ability to fight, for me that was never the case. As an alpha I know them all personally. I know their talents and their weakness. Not all of them are fighters and yet they made me so strong. When the Triumvirate called forth for an alpha to go to the ground I spoke to them all about it. I grew up with a boy named Wells Jaha, his father was a member of the Triumvirate and my father was a member of the group before he died. Wells grew up to take a place on the Triumvirate with his father. The Jaha's and Marcus Kane run the Triumvirate now. Kane is ruthless, Jaha is somewhat more lenient but Wells has always tried to help wherever possible against them. He had told me that the group all wanted me to come down to the Earth, to volunteer. I had training and strength but Wells told me that Kane also wanted me to go but Wells suspected that he had other intentions about sending me to the ground. I knew that it was risky leaving my pack unprotected. Bellamy was my direct second and therefore would take my place but he wasn't as strong. I was worried but they all assured me that they would be fine. My mom was still friends with a few members of the group, because of my father. They told me that they knew that myself and my mother would be opposed to war and as one of the strongest alphas that I would have more of a chance if I went and asked me to take the job to prevent a war. The rest of the group want war desperately. They will do anything to survive. We thought we had time, to approach things differently but once we realised resources were failing they had no choice. No one opposed my volunteering, I was an obvious choice due to my ability to transport myself. There are a few others that can do the same but they are not as strong. Our gifts on the Ark are special, highly coveted. Usually, a wolf that is born with an ability is said to be a descendent of the original royal family. It can make us targets due to the fear of the family but there were clear laws, to protect us. We weren't the family and that made us safe."

"How did they know that any girl with a gift wasn't the last daughter?"

"The family were different. We're not sure how but all members of the family had blue eyes, as both wolf and human. The Triumvirate inspected every daughter on the Ark that had been born around that time. No one had blue eyes as both wolf and human."

"What do you think happened to the last daughter?"

"No one knows. She's become a myth on the Ark, most believe that if she had survived she would have been found by now. No one could hide their eyes. There were accusations made against a few of the families that were known loyalists to the family, that they had stowed away the child, but by law every daughter was checked. No blue eyes were found."

"But what do you think?"

"I think that if the stories of the last child keep people happy then sure, why not. The Triumvirate announced along time ago that they didn't believe she exists, that she was killed by the assassin. They have more important things to worry about now then some ghost story of a child."

"Do you think they are worried?"

"They have always suspected the loyalist families of keeping secrets. Thats why my dad was killed when I was young, for keeping some big secret about the missing archives. My family are descendants of the original loyalist family. Any excuse for the group and Triumvirate to act is good enough."

"Did your dad find the missing archives?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell us. Anything that could make the group suspect us would be used, so he kept my mom and I away from everything so that we would never be in danger. I still dont fully know what happened for him to be floated. The Triumvirate declared that he had tampered with records, but I dont think that's true. My mom and I dont talk about it though."

"You think he found something about the daughter?"

Clarke sat up again, looking at the water. Please stop asking questions Lexa, Clarke thought to herself. She had her fair share of secrets and she didn't want to lie to Lexa. Clarke had her assumptions as to why her father had been floated, what he had died for to keep a secret. She hadn't lied to Lexa yet, it was true that she had no proof but suspected. 

Lexa sat up, sensing Clarke's tension. There was more to this story than Clarke was letting on, she couldn't understand why. Clarke had blue eyes, but gold as a wolf. Was she more than just a descendent of the family? How could she? She didn't have blue eyes as a wolf like the family, was she lying about that? If she was then how had the Triumvirate not killed her already? She had gifts like the family but others seemed to have them as well. Who was this beauty? Who was she truly? Lexa only hoped she would find out soon, she wanted to know everything that was Clarke. Lexa furrowed her eyebrows and looked at the pain etched across Clarke's face. She had had enough for one day. Lexa got up and dragged Clarke with her. She helped her to take off her boots and rolled up the bottom of her pants, followed by her own and they walked into the river's shallow bed. The water was cool and relaxing on their skin and both girls found relief from it.

They ended up splashing each other, giggling and joking around. They stole many kisses and told each other silly stories and when the sky became black once again they built up a fire and cuddled into each other. Clarke sat back into Lexa's front as she told her stories of her pack whilst Lexa braided her blonde hair. They thrived in each others company. Only when their bellies started to rumble in hunger did they eventually return to the tower. 

~~~~~~~~

Clarke went to bed that night thoroughly content in the peace that Lexa had brought her. Both slept soundly that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah! Hope thats answered some more questions. Cue the impending battle with Azgeda! Clarke and Lexa are getting closer but Clarke still has secrets, anyone take a guess? 
> 
> Feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/


	7. A Phalanx Formation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter. Sorry its taken so long, life happened. And when I say life, I mean law school. Wanted to thank @SandyRook77 for reminding me to hurry the hell up and finish this chapter!! Just a heads up, along with any Trigedasleng, inner conversations from now on (mainly Clexa) are written in italics to avoid any confusion with internal monologue. Props to those who understand the title!
> 
> So it's been long enough. Enjoy! :)

#  A Phalanx Formation 

Clarke awoke the following morning tense and confused. She felt an unease, a distress that did not belong to her. Lexa. Clarke got dressed quickly and the guard announced that there was meeting taking place in the throne room that she was required to attend. Clarke's nerves grew but she could only wait. 

~~~~~~~~

Lexa sat in the throne room at dawn, awaiting for the ambassadors to arrive. She needed to declare war, to call upon the armies of the eleven clans. The sooner the better, Ice Nation were moving, but Lexa still could not figure out why.

The ambassadors arrived and filled the room, but they appeared wild yet ghostly, some how haunted. Lexa paused in looking over them, some were more eerie than others. An unnerving feeling filled her gut but she kept it locked down, knowing that soon she would have answers. Something was coming. Once everyone had settled and assumed their usual positions, Lexa felt a little better once Titus and Indra had taken their places on either side of her.

"I apologise for the very early morning start but I have a great need to proceed immediately." Lexa paused, eyeing the room around her, rising from her throne before continuing. "I call upon the armies of the eleven clans to put a stop to the threat of _Azgeda_."

"Actually Commander, I dont think so." Uzac of the _Yujleda_ stood up,

"Excuse me?" Lexa shot back in shock and disgust, leaning forward in her throne with the arch of her right brow raised. 

" _Azgeda_ aren't the problem here. They are willing to deal with the threat of the _Skaikru_ , unlike you! I fear for my people!" Aesop of _Ouskejon Kru_ , Blue Cliff, now stood

"I call for a vote of no confidence in Commander Lexa." Uzac then added,

Lexa sighed. So this was Nia's first move.

"Commander no longer!" Aesop bellowed

"Commander no longer!" Andronicus of _Delfikru_ now stood

The calls for her end echoed through the throne room. _Louwoda Kliron kru, Trishanakru_ and _Floukru_ were all that remained seated in their high backed chairs and as the Heda's ambassadors. The coalition was broken. Nia had the backing of nearly all the ambassadors and their armies. This was why Nia was moving against her.

"HOW DARE YOU MOVE AGAINST THE COMMANDER!?!?!" Titus bellowed from his place on Lexa's right side.

Lexa's hand shot up to silence her teacher. "Enough Titus." She took a breath before speaking again. "You wish to join Nia?!" she openly asked into the crowd.

The room was silent and still other than the nodding of heads. 

"So be it."

The room emptied of the opposing ambassadors. All that remained were Indra, Anya, Luna, Titus, Rafel of _Trishana_ and Barak of _Louwoda Kliron_. They all looked to Lexa in shock when the doors to the throne room opened. A guard stepped into the room for an announcement. 

"Clarke _kom Skaikru, Heda_."

Clarke entered the room and looked around at the chairs whilst the doors shut behind her. Now she knew why Lexa was so on edge. Only three ambassadors remained in the room.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Lexa no!" Anya bellowed from the side of the room, stepping into the light of the room from Lexa's left

"No Commander, you cannot remove yourself!" Indra returned, now standing in front of the dais still on her left.

"Ice Nation will have won if you step down! Nia cannot be allowed to continue, she is a cowardly tyrant of a leader. She rules her people in fear and no doubt has done the same with the other ambassadors. We must win them back." Luna, stood proudly up from her seat set with a face of determination.

Lexa sat on her throne pinching at the bridge of her nose trying to stave off a headache. When she looked up, Clarke was still standing with her brows furrowed in the same spot where she had stopped upon entering. She was silent. 

"Commander, stepping down is as much of a risk as going to war is."

"How Indra? We have _Trikru, Louwoda_ and _Trishana. Floukru_ are not fighters! Their armies will not be enough! They barely match Ice Nation! Let alone all the other clans now. It is my only choice. Nia is not interested in just me, she wants everything. She will not accept _solou gonplei_ now, she has declared war unless I step down."

"Maybe not." Clarke replied. Her eyes were fixed on the far corner of the dais to Lexa's left. "If we could even the score, would you fight Commander?" Clarke continued.

Lexa furrowed her brows at Clarke, confused, was she even listening? Her numbers were practically at zero compared to Nia's.

"I know what you're thinking Commander, but I am sure that if a war started and Ice Nation were met head on not all of the ambassadors would stay by Nia's side. They do not want war, they only side with Nia because they are scared for their people. The fear of my people is driving them and Nia is fuelling that. Nia is using them to get you to stand down, believing that going to war with only three clans is death. But what if you had an army that matched Ice Nation?"

Lexa could not school her expression she was confused and disorientated. "Clarke-"

Clarke stepped forward and silenced Lexa with her expression that now matched Luna's. "You're gonna have to trust me." Clarke turned her head to look at Luna, who nodded with a knowing smile, followed by Anya and then the others in the room. She met every face with the same determined look in her eye that could not be matched or questioned. She raised her chin and looked Lexa dead in the eye and nodded her head. 

"I can get you the numbers."

"Clarke, what if you cannot? What if whatever plan you seem to have fails."

"I promised you when I first arrived Commander that my life is yours. If I fail, then I fail you, myself and I will join you in war no matter what. But I assure you, that I will not. You're gonna have to trust me."

"I stand with you, Clarke." Rafel stood

"As will I." Anya stepped forward nodding her head. 

Everyone either stood or moved forward, nodding their heads towards Clarke and then turned to look at Lexa. Titus stood on her right baffled and yet somehow had a look of both fear for Lexa and hope for those who remained. Clarke stepped forward again.

"You have and will have an army Commander, the decision is yours." 

Lexa turned her head to look at Titus, sensing this he swallowed deeply and half bowed to his Commander in respect, holding a silent conversation between them, both knowing what each other were thinking and saying in response. Lexa then turned back to Clarke and raised her chin, she sat back with her shoulders meeting the wooden pikes and antlers making up the back of her throne, letting her arms move to rest on the arms of her chair with her hands hanging down loosely and crossed her legs. She looked regal and deadly. She pursed her lips looking down at Clarke.

"War it is."

~~~~~~~~

Anya and Luna followed by Lexa stormed into Clarke's room where they were met by Darla and Clarke rushing around the room. Clarke was dressed in her armour and now heavily armed. She moved swiftly, never bumping into each other throwing items on to the bed next to Clarke's bag. Anya and Luna looked around the room watching Clarke and Darla intently.

"I trust you Clarke, but seriously! What are you doing!!" Anya stood, looking ready to kill at one wrong response from Clarke. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes had grown darker as she followed Clarke around the room.

"You're leaving??" Luna then asked with a concern laced in her voice.

"Where exactly are you going to get this whole other army from Clarke?!" Anya then asked again.

Clarke now stopped, stood in front of the bed looking at the trio that had just barged in. She looked at Lexa who stood stoically with her arms behind her back, to everyone else her face looked black, but to Clarke, she could see the pain etched across her ghostly face, she was confused and afraid. She looked majestic and deadly in her stance but behind it all her eyes screamed to Clarke. Clarke's heart started to beat a little harder while her body tensed. At this point, Clarke wasn't sure if it was her own concern or Lexa's. Their eyes met and held their own silent conversation. Silence filled the room.

_What are you doing, please dont go._ Lexa pleaded with her eyes.

_I have to, trust me._ Clarke nodded her head at Lexa with a half hearted smile.

Anya and Luna looked to the brown and blonde haired women in confusion. Clarke now stepped forward, looking at a disgruntled Anya and a confused Luna, she nodded her head reassuringly. She turned to Darla who was now stood on her right handing her a fully packed bag.

"At the break of dawn on the day of the battle, look to the east. Look for my coming and I will be there." Clarke stood proudly, with the same determined look on her face. She nodded her thanks to Darla, turning to look at Luna, then Anya before settling her determined gaze on Lexa. She gave a half smirk before bowing her head, moving her right hand to cover the place above her heart. 

_Be safe. Lexa's eyes pleaded._

A flash of light appeared above Clarke's head in a ball coming down to settle on the ground amongst Clarke's feet. A thousand lights then swarmed around her body, picking up pace in their swirls with their light blinding those standing in the room. Once again Lexa had to look away. When she finally opened her eyes again, Clarke was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clexa's secret army approaching!! Any thoughts on who?? 
> 
> The next chapter will be featuring Lexa, Anya, Luna, Indra, Gustus, Barek & Rafel preparing for war heavily. Also briefly, Clarke's journey across the clans. Will also be adding in two new characters to be Lexa's bodyguards. Please leave name suggestions down below! Hoping to stick to some kind of strong Greek names :) 
> 
> Is there anything that you guys want to see or any questions that remain unanswered? Please let me know! 
> 
> Feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	8. Pandæmonium

#  Pandæmonium 

Lexa paced the war room table, listening to Anya, Indra, Luna, Gustus, Barek and Rafel, but her mind kept wandering to a certain blonde. She was never far from her dreams or day to day thoughts. Her presence was noticed by the others too who had all grown fond of Clarke, even Indra liked her style in her own way, but nobody missed the blonde haired blue eyed beauty like Lexa did. She found that Clarke's eyes were her new favourite color, where the lighter blue met the outlining dark blue of her irises, it was like seeing stars to Lexa, and she was lost without them. She missed her beautiful mind that was so attentive to detail that saw straight through Lexa's walls, she didn't take her Commander crap and challenged her in every way. The gentle sway of her soft curves around the tower, she walked with meaning and sass that was all Clarke. It was like she was born to be in Polis and born to lead. People gravitated towards her strength and Lexa admired it oh so heavily. Her absence left a hole in Lexa's world. 

"Commander?!?!" Next thing Lexa knew Indra was standing in front of her looking somewhat concerned at Lexa's clear absence. She had zoned out of a meeting, _What am I doing? This never happens to me? Clarke. Clarke. Clarke. Stop it. Focus. You are Heda._

"I apologise Indra, where were we?"

"I was arguing that we should confront the armies head on with our forces whilst a small number protect the city."

Lexa paused in thought, "The chances of us surviving without reinforces are none. We should clear the city of its inhabitants. Relocate them to our _Trikru_ villages further out. If we can clear some of the nearby villages surrounding Polis, that should prevent any passers by from attacking too."

"If we fill Polis with healers in the tower and safer buildings then we can keep the injured close by." Luna added.

"Agreed. We have a few healers in our nearby villages who can lend a hand Heda." Barek mentioned,

Everyone nodded around the table.

"I think it is wise to leave a force within the city walls, but perhaps we leave a large majority of fighters in the city. We take our best warriors along with archers in the trees to confront the invading force. There is no doubt that Nia will not send the entire army to our door in one sweep. She wants eradicate us, so she will do it in sections. Take out the remaining survivors when the mass have been eliminated." Gustus stated.

Lexa nodded at Gustus and sighed, "300 _Trikru_ , 150 _Trishana Kru_ and 200 _Louwoda Kliron Kru_. 650 warriors. 300 should stay within the walls, with a hope to keep the city free."

"We could take a small number, maybe a hundred warriors, following scouts to provoke the largest mass of the incoming army, then we might be able to draw them to a battle field of our choosing. The open land behind the tower could give us an advantage for our archers. If we position them in the trees and along the highest buildings from the city, they may be able to take out the strays approaching, cover our backs and help with the incoming army. They will be able to spot more warriors approaching the battle with Nia's split army." Indra added.

_____ _

The room was silent with only the nodding of heads as acknowledgement. 650 warriors would most likely die without reinforcements. They desperately needed Clarke.

_____ _

~~~~~~~~

_____ _

Clarke, after four days of travel since leaving Polis, now approached her first encampment, only several metres out now, she approached cautiously knowing that she was already being followed by two scouts and an archer. She could smell the familiar smells of cooking food, covered in an array of spices. She could hear the crackling of fires and the loud footsteps of drunken warriors in the distance. Another smell became known to Clarke now, of a similar scent to Darla, a slightly muskier smell then of those on the Ark. Wolves. A very large pack of them and Clarke was voluntarily entering their territory. Armed.

_You are so fucked. Lexa. Lexa. Lexa_

Clarke came to a clearing between two trees where she could clearly see a small village bustling with life. As soon as she moved, a small group of warriors jumped out from around her, encircling her with spears, swords and arrows to keep her contained. After a few moments, an older man with a shaggy long beard covered in facial tattoos and twice the size of Clarke, approached where one of the warriors stepped aside to allow him to pass and see the intruder.

"Clarke kom Skaikru, I presume?"

Clarke nodded, eyeing her surroundings and the ever growing number of warriors, keeping her contained, warily. There were many now, even with the skills that Clarke had gained on the Ark and in fighting the Polis warriors, she would still be tested if a fight broke out. 

"Surrender your weapons and my pack will stand down Clarke."

Clarke paused for a moment before surrendering her blades. The man paused, raising an eyebrow at her. Clarke huffed before surrendering the rest of her blades a part from the ones in her boots. The man continued to look at her for a moment before raising his hand to dismiss the warriors. If he knew that Clarke still had a few small blades on her, then he didn't comment. He gestured for her to follow him further into the village. Traditional Trikru banners and colors encased the small village. Clarke felt an odd sort of peace knowing that she was surrounded by her kin, despite the danger.The man stopped before a large bonfire, in what Clarke presumed to be the centre of the village, watching her curiously. Warriors still followed closely behind the lone wolf, but keeping a distance to allow for some privacy, even though Clarke knew that there is none within a pack. The man gave a small smile before speaking.

"My name is Elex kom Trikru, not that we aren't pleased to see you but what are you doing here Clarke kom Skaikru?"

"I'm here to ask for help. I'm desperate."

The man paused for a moment looking Clarke over, inhaling deeply and eyeing her curiously but before turning to look at his warriors and the rest of his pack. He nodded before returning his gaze upon Clarke. She felt herself grow tense but tried to remain stoic.

"We will help."

Clarke was immediately taken aback. She was expecting more would be needed from her. "What? You dont even know me? Or what it is that I need help with?" 

"Your name has spread across our kind in the clans, you are a legend in our eyes. You are changing history _youngon_ and my son has witnessed your skills already. I have feeling I know what it is that you need Clarke and I assure you that you have our allegiance." Elex bowed his head in respect.

Clarke was still surprised by this, not expecting such a result.

"Your son knows me?"

"Yes, I believe he approached you in Polis."

"The wolf..." Clarke muttered under his breath.

Elex laughed heartily whilst throwing his head back.

"Yes. My son is next in line to lead the pack. I taught him to always check for threats to our pack and the fact that you possessed power in the form of a gift was enough. Your scent was strong, unexpected but yet very welcomed. We would be proud to stand alongside you in front of Heda."

"I need an army, or Heda will fall."

"You will have it Clarke. Come inside, let us eat and discuss. You can meet the pack, as they are very eager to meet you."

~~~~~~~~

By nightfall, at the lulling of the sound of drunken warriors Clarke and Elex had spoken in depth about the impending war against the clans and the wolves' position within the clans both past and present.

"We are warriors Clarke but we do not present ourselves as such to Heda. We provide help as healers and farmers but none of the packs across any clan will present themselves for war. Our priority is our pack. However, with you here, presenting the opportunity for change and peace with our Commander and any future Commanders then we will stand with you. The wolves of this world deserve a chance. I do fear that not all the packs will stand with you Clarke. You are still an outsider to most. But you will need them in this war."

Clarke nodded in understanding, she feared as much, she was calling them to a war which they did not want a part in but were needed so desperately in order to win. She gazed down at the dancing flames in thought. "Is there someone within the pack that would travel with me? Someone that the other packs would recognise?" 

Elex was hesitant for a moment. "My son, Remus, as the alpha next in line he has met many of the packs and their leaders. He would be best and would be happy to accompany you. The nearest pack is a day's travel from here. Blue Cliff and Shadow Valley are already your allies as you say, you will find them more approachable and generally they live fairly close together. I have been told that there are only a few wolves that would fight with you though. Those clans do not have a large army as you already know, but the packs will help in whatever way they can. The delphi will be the hardest to convince to join you Clarke and I warn you that the alpha there may challenge you should you attempt to recruit them. I have not seen you in your form but should you win, they would be a powerful ally as there numbers are great for the wolves. Broadleaf and the Plains Riders should come around to the idea of it should you present yourself to them, they know who you are but it is a longer journey Clarke. The packs are very scattered."

_____ _

"Do you have a messenger within your pack?"

_____ _

"...Yes?"

_____ _

"Do you think you could send someone out to the desert for the nomadic packs?"

_____ _

Elex's face grew so that a large smile presented on his face. "For you Clarke, I will send someone. The Nomads are a large force to be reckoned with, with you calling them to fight I have no doubt that they will follow. Many of them are outcasts due to their _Frikdreina, mutant,_ ways, if this was to work it could give them an opportunity to return to their lands."

_____ _

Clarke nodded and a young skinny man appeared to her right. He nodded to Elex and quickly began to shed some of his clothes. He fell to the grass quickly and his shift began. Clarke took pity on him at the sound of his breaking bones, but after a short while the wolf presented himself. Elex nodded to him again and then took off towards the woods.

_____ _

"Let us hope that we can reach them quickly. We want this to work as much as you do Clarke."

_____ _

For the first time in a long time, Clarke felt completely at peace again. The only person that was missing now was her Lexa. Her mind drifted to her as she focused on the sound of a heart beat in the distance and she felt an uneasy pressure drift across her chest. _Not long now, I will protect you Lexa. I vow it._ She pushed out her peace into the dark forest in the hope that Lexa would somehow feel her. Clarke fell asleep that night, the first in four days since leaving Polis, feeling hopeful that her quest to recruit the packs would work.

_____ _

~~~~~~ 

_____ _

Before dusk, Clarke was awoken and joined Elex and Remus near the bonfire once more. After eating a heap of food, Remus began to shift whilst Clarke was given a bag with strings attached to fill with her small cluster of belongings. With her clothes weapons and some rations packed in her new bag, she quickly shifted before Elex, Remus and a few others. Elex gasped at her height and mass whilst the other warriors took a few steps back. Clarke internally smirked, if only it could be that easy with the other packs. Her bag was wrapped around her belly behind her shoulders and secured with the strings. After a nod to Elex, Clarke and Remus took off for Shadow Valley and Blue Cliff.

_____ _

~~~~~~

_____ _

After the meeting in the war room, Lexa was uneasy. Pacing like mad across the now dark room she couldn't help but think of Clarke and the impending war once again. The scouts had reported that the Ice Nation army had been split in half and also marched with a large number of Delphi warriors. They had camped in the middle of the _Podakru_ at the edge of Delphi. If they marched now they would make Polis in five days. Lexa had set up scouts to monitor and report back once the army mobilised again. Where the rest of the armies were still remained unknown and it was driving Lexa insane. Delphi had nearly six hundred warriors alone with the Ice Nation having over a thousand. The two alone could take Polis easily but Nia was keeping back a large force, enraging Lexa even more at not being able to predict her next move. At the uneasiness now swelling in her chest she move to the balcony for some air. When she looked across to the forest on her right surrounding Polis, Lexa suddenly felt a breeze that was somehow warm and calming. Her mind drifted to Clarke and fell asleep dreaming of her wolf.

_____ _

~~~~~~~

_____ _

The following morning Lexa awoke calmly. She briefly met with the war council after a report came back in the night that the other clans and their armies had amassed on the border of Delphi, a short distance away from the main army. Lexa's uneasiness returned and after finishing with the reports she joined her nightbloods in the grove with Titus to continue with lessons and training, but her patience was thin. She needed a challenge. After finishing at the Grove she made for the training fields and was met by Gustus, Anya, Indra, Rafel, Barek and two other large warriors who Lexa could not see properly from her position. As she approached the group, all the warriors bowed to her and she was finally able to get a good look at the two unknown warriors. Lexa immediately recognised them. Gustus' twins. Twins were a rare gift among the clans, with so many being born as mutants and cast out. The twins were taller than Gustus himself, at which Lexa did not believe that it was possible to tower over Gustus, and were built the same too. Both had long hair in braids flowing down their backs and sported the same long beards as their father. Buch and Thune were only identifiable by the scar that ran down Thune's right eye.

"Thank you for being here and thank you for joining us Buch and Thune."

"Heda." The twins replied in unison.

After looking at his twins proudly, he turned to face Lexa, "If I may, Clarke was teaching us about a war tactic which I was just about to show to everyone." 

Lexa gestured for Gustus to continue with his teachings. He proceeded to place the group along with some guards into rows, with four making up each line. Every warrior was given a long rectangular shield and a spear, whilst Gustus instructed them in holding them. Once everyone was in the correct position, Gustus rejoined Lexa at the front to see the group all behind a large shield wall, made of each individual shield, along with rows of spears all at a different angles perfectly aligned depending on which row the warrior was in. All Lexa could see was a sea of shields and spears, perfectly intertwined with each other. If the approaching army attempted to shower them with arrows, the wall and spears would placate them. 

"Very good Gustus, I see Clarke has been aiding you with tactics. This will help protect us." Lexa nodded her approval to which Gustus seemed to straighten up at in pride, followed by the twins.

After the group could form the formation swiftly enough, Gustus sent the others off to train with Indra and Anya. Leaving Lexa, Gustus and the twins left. 

"Heda, with the impending war I believe that it would be wise to have bodyguards on you at all times."

Lexa wasn't happy about it but agreed none the less with a simple nod. Both twins straighten their backs and kicked themselves to stand in a rigid yet powerful stance. It made Lexa chuckle.

"Don't suppose you know where I could find two impressive bodyguards do you Gustus?" Lexa said with a mischievous look on her face. 

Gustus smirked and they both turned to look at the twins fully now, who still stood at attention.

"We would be honoured Heda! Our lives are yours if you will have them," Both warriors replied in unison

"They are well trained I assure you-" Gustus started to speak,

"I don't doubt that for a minute Gustus, I accept." Lexa interjected.

Both twins grinned from ear to ear whilst Gustus stood proudly and Lexa gave a small smile. They were nearly ready, all that remained was whether or not Clarke would be successful. 

_Clarke. Clarke. Clarke._

~~~~~~~~~

Clarke approached the white wolf in centre of the clearing, whilst warriors of the pack surrounded them to create a fighting ring. She puffed out her black fur and became twice the size of her opponent and snarled, before giving out the loudest and most deadly roar. Out the corner of her eye she could see Remus, puffed out and standing strong.

_You've got this._

~~~~~~~~~

A clash of fangs and claws echoed across the red clay floor. Clarke snapped and pushed her way towards the white wolf who was now covered in his own red blood, turning his coat into a mixture of red and white splodges. He didn't have much longer and Clarke needed him to be submissive to her, not dead. She pounced on the unsuspecting wolf across from her, pining him to the floor and throwing her entire body weight down. He struggled for a few moments before giving in and whining. She was victorious. Clarke got up and shifted back, looking around the ring at the pack's warriors who were all avoiding her gaze. A few rushed forwards as the white wolf shifted back and was helped up. 

"My name is Kato, I am the alpha of _delphikru_ and you have our allegiance."

The entire pack bowed to Clarke in respect but all she could really focus on was a certain brunette.

_Lexa. Lexa. Lexa. We're nearly there, just hang on._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Gay panic!!!***
> 
> The war will be split into two chapters, with a focus on a split Clexa and then the fight.
> 
> The end of book one is near guys! Only two more chapters await. Thank you so much for continuing to read my rambles. 
> 
> Feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/


	9. The Art of War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's been awhile I blame college! But, in honour of the recently released Clexa bed selfie (omg omg omg DEAD!) released two days before my birthday (best birthday present EVER, yay me!) here is the next chapter! Enjoy :)

#  The Art of War 

Clarke was running at full pace, a small beating in her heart that wasn't her own was panicked and stressed. It had been increasing steadily each day since Clarke had left, but it never stopped or slowed. It had increased so much that Clarke had become so tense and on edge that Remus, whilst trying and failing to talk her down, had decided to keep some distance while keeping an eye on her at the same time. He could sense Clarke's discomfort but would not interfere without Clarke volunteering first. Clarke knew she couldn't control how she was feeling and it was threatening to tear her a part. Lexa was all she could think about.

Clarke was mindlessly charging across the red clay wasteland of Delphikru, with Remus at her side. Behind her ran over a thousand wolves, of different shapes and colours, some with riders and some without. Most ran in their own packs with their alphas at the front but they were all following Clarke. Even despite the numbers with her now that would match the Ice Nation army, more were still coming. All the alphas been given clear instructions. To meet where the boundaries of the ice nation, the woods and blue cliff met. From there they would charge together into war.

Clarke was charging mindlessly when she caught a familiar smell, she had been so caught up in her head that it had taken a while to notice. Remus on the other hand had. Clarke couldn't place it at first, but one look at Remus' suddenly snarling face was all it took. The assassins from the tower. Ice Nation. 

Clarke's almighty pack came to a stop and all of the alphas came to join Clarke after transforming back. They were still a few hours away from the meeting point with the other packs but the overwhelming scent of cold and ice needed to be investigated first, Clarke didn't need the Ice Nation discovering their secret army before war began. They needed the element of surprise. If Clarke was master of anything in life it would certainly be of surprise.

Remus and some of the alphas organised a perimeter of wolves to surround their location and protect the packs whilst Clarke organised scouting parties to continue on ahead to find out what the ice nation were doing. Everyone was on high alert, constantly checking the air and listening to everything around them, every breaking of a twig or rustling of the leaves in the wind had every wolf scanning the surroundings, even with the new perimeter keeping watch.

After sometime the scouts Clarke had sent out came back and had gathered with the other alphas in the centre.  
"It is Ice Nation, with some of the delphi warriors and blue cliff, they are camped not far up ahead. But it is not their entire force, they must have split their army in half." The scout reported. There was silence at first. Not only was Lexa facing an army twice the size of hers but now it had been split, one half to do the damage and rest to finish the job. Clarke had over twenty packs backing her now and with more on the way, the numbers of the opposition should be more than met, especially if the nomadic packs stepped in too. 

"This is another army just sleeping, waiting for the time to strike. Giving them reinforcements when we can stop it would be a strategic mistake, we need to eliminate the threat." the scout continued,

"No! These are my people." Kato, the alpha of one of the delphi packs stepped in, puffing out his chest, now stood eye to eye with the scout in a display of aggression. Clarke stepped in, pushing Kato back to break apart the two, with Remus right at her side hovering like a bodyguard.

"He's right, I wont kill other wolves unless I have to." Clarke looked between the two now, "We'll neutralise them."

"How?"

"Aren't Trikru famous for their darts?" Clarke asked, aimed at Remus with a smirk on her face along with the raising of her brow in question. Remus only nodded with the same matching smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Clarke, Remus, Kato and a few wolves were now perched in the tree overlooking the sleeping encampment of the army waiting for the bird call to signal that everyone was ready. Once the enemy guards had been taken care of, the wolves now back on two legs, were scattered throughout the surrounding area all armed with the sleeping dart waiting to strike on Clarke's final signal where Kato would call to his pack which would alert the other alphas to signal for their packs. Everything needed to be perfectly timed in order to not alert the sleeping warriors. They didn't need a fight before going into war if they could help it. Whilst waiting, surrounded by nothing but silence, Clarke listened to her beating heart trying to keep it calm and steady in the hope that Lexa would feel it. It had been running faster and faster over the course of the day and Clarke knew that the war would start soon, maybe even before Clarke planned to be there, but she knew that this problem needed to be dealt with first.

Silence filled the air for a few more moments until finally she heard a bird call from her left. It was time. She took one sweeping look across the surrounding tree tops before meeting her gaze with Kato and giving a single nod. Darts flew across the open air within a matter of seconds, taking down over a hundred enemies within a few seconds of Clarke's final nod. Two minutes later and the once sleeping army was now taking a longer than expected nap. The packs crashed onto the ground after the last enemy was neutralised making quick work to tie up their opponents. Clarke and Remus descended to the ground after Kato helping to tie up any neutralised warriors. 

Once all the warriors in the camp had been tied up and brought out into the centre of the camp, Clarke counted roughly two hundred warriors that had been rounded up. They could only hope they had got them all. Clarke was curiously looking at the ice nation facial scars when she felt a cold breeze catch her skin, causing goosebumps to travel down her spine. Clarke looked up and into the trees just as she felt her stomach drop and her heart start beating incredibly fast. The tiny blonde hairs on the back of her neck stood up as she let out a small growl. 

_Lexa._

War was about to begin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite the calmness in her heart, Lexa continued to pace up and down the throne room in anticipation, if for nothing but to give her something to do. They were prepared and she was all but awaiting a report from the scouts as to where the enemy marched from and how long they had to prepare. Everything was in place as planned. Polis had been evacuated with healers and warriors now filling the streets in preparation. Archers were prepared to head to the trees to take up position and had been placing arrow racks and various kinds of darts into the trees ahead of the battle. Each warrior of the coalition was armed and ready, awaiting for their Heda to give them the signal. Every so often, Lexa's mind drifted to eyes that matched both unclouded skies and calm seas. Lexa couldn't explain her connection to blonde, she didn't have the words. There was a comfort that Clarke gave unknowingly that Lexa had never known. She craved her presence and yet it oddly felt like she was right next to her at times.

In her distraction of blonde hair and blue eyes; Anya, Luna and Gustus entered the throne room, waiting, watching and thinking just like Lexa. She wasnt sure how much time had passed but suddenly Indra burst through the main doors.

"Heda! War drums sound from the east, Ice nation approaches!"

Lexa's heart began to beat fast as her stomach dropped and goosebumps littered her skin as the hairs on the back of neck stood to attention.

"So it begins...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KOM WAR!! The last chapter remains with the Clexa reunion in sight.....
> 
> In bed selfies may you leave the shore,  
> In future elycia selfies may you find the next,  
> safe passage on your hiatus,  
> until elycia reunites again  
> May they reunite again (they fucking will istg!)
> 
> Feel free to show me some love on tumblr and leave comments and thoughts/ramblings and kudos below :) empireart.tumblr.com/
> 
> Until next time!


	10. Groundhog Day 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck....i know, dont @ me it has been awhile but here is the final chapter for this prequel into the series!
> 
> Thank you for reading this far!
> 
> Here comes the end....
> 
> [Not edited btw]

#  Groundhog Day 2.0 

Lexa, Indra, Anya, Gustus, Barek, Rafel, Buch and Thune stood watching the Ice Nation and Delphi banners approaching. Numbering in the thousands, Lexa didn't know how to deal with the internal panic now. It had been growing slightly more each day since Clarke had left, but now standing on the battle field was the thousands approaching them.

In all her years, never had Lexa felt this nervous in the face of battle. Not with the chances of defeat stacked so high. Lexa had never left her fate down to another and yet she oddly found that she was comforted by the thought. 

_Clarke will come. I know it._

_Love is weakness_

_Clarke will come._

So Lexa fixed her face and the Commander set in. She dropped her shoulders, raised her chin and puffed out her chest. She watched the war drums become louder and louder as warrior upon warrior moved closer like a wave breaking upon the shore. 

Now down the centre, Lexa could see a war chariot coming down the centre line towards Lexa. 

Closer and closer as Lexa's heart started beating louder and louder.

Lexa could start to see the bone crown fixed upon a murky blonde head with a thin veil covering her face, dressed in the white furs of the Ice Nation. Nia. Along side the chariot, Lexa could see black horses upon which the war generals of the other clans sat. _Natrona._ Traitors.

On the eve of battle her thoughts wandered back to lighter days before her role as Heda. Lexa loved to read. A particular passage stuck in her mind from the old world books from the seventh floor of the tower. A passage about the Norse Gods and the Helm of Awe. The symbol that inspired the Heda headpiece.

> The Helm of Awe  
>  I wore before the sons of men  
>  In defense of my treasure;  
>  Amongst all, I alone was strong,  
>  I thought to myself,  
>  For I found no power a match for my own.

_Heda's power._

The drums grew louder as the adrenaline started to rush through her, spurring her on. Anya, standing on her right grew restless next to her, very unlike her general, but Lexa understood it. Without Clarke they would most likely die.

The drums suddenly stopped as the Ice Queen raised her right arm high up into the air and army stopped. At its full man power, the army covered the entire field for seemed to be miles. Lexa's nerves grew but she reminded herself of who she was. 

_Ai Laik Heda_

Lexa stepped forward and turned around to see her warriors behind her. Giving them the once over, she looked to see Anya, Gustus, Indra, Barek, Rafel, Buch and Thune. Her people. She was fighting for her people. And she would die for them.

Lexa looked back to Anya with her steely gaze set, "Kom Kongeda!" 

Anya nodded at her before standing forward face to face to meet Lexa, taking one last glance at the opposing army before looking back to her people and raising her sword arm into the air, "FOR HEDA!"

Lexa's army were now chanting 'Heda' whilst stamping their feet to the floor and smashing their fists into their puffed out chests. Her pride swelled before turning to meet the enemy, taking out her sword and raising it towards the enemy, "KOM WAR!".

Lexa charged at the enemy with her sword still pointing directly to the enemy as her people followed their leader charging into what could be their deaths, but they did so with pride.

~~~~~~~

Clarke knew that the war had started after feeling the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Her wolf had become frantic at the thought of her anchor getting hurt and it spurred her into action. Within the hour, they arranged for no more than ten warriors to stay behind and watch the sleeping incapacitated army, whilst Clarke and others raced to meet on the border line of clans at the designated place. 

The wolves ran together with Clarke at the head of what seemed to be the largest pack known in the history of the wolves and Clarke was their leader. She had travelled to them, earned the alphas respected, challenged those that needed it and called to arms her grounder kin. 

The red clay floor of the delphi landscape had long gone as they travel into the the dense muggy marshlands of the lakes. Four alphas had joined Clarke on the way back to Polis, adding to the mass wolf army, giving her signals to the safest paths to travel on. They avoided the villages knowing that the wolves were still unknown to the people and didn't want to risk open conflict so close to war, but it left them to navigate through the harsher wasteland that was barely liveable on. Clarke was concerned about the slowing pace of the pack as they tried to avoid the marshes. Clarke looked up to Remus, knowing they were likely thinking the same thing, voicing concern. Clarke jumped and hopped across the marsh followed by Remus and Kato, just as she was about to shift she heard a cry of pain and desperation. Clarke took off with a concerned Remus following her as the rest of the pack continued to navigate the marshland. 

Clarke approached with caution to the sound of the cry when she saw a wolf with its paw stuck in a trap. She approached slowly, not wanting to startle it when it was already clearly agitated. Clarke tread carefully towards the injured wolf watching closely for any signs of more traps. She stepped precisely on a branch to alert to the wolf to her close proximity. As the golden brown haired wolf jumped and turned towards the intruder, Clarke felt a sharp slice of pain across the top of her front leg, not far from her shoulder. She winced and whined in the immediate pain, drawing Remus to her immediately.

 _Lexa, she's hurt._

Clarke puffed through the pain as she shifted back to her human form. She looked herself over but saw no evidence of a cut but when she ran her hands up and down the opposite arm she felt pain on her right bicep not far from her shoulder. Lexa had been cut and Clarke was feeling the consequences of it. It made all the hairs on the back of neck stand up and she felt her nerves set in as the adrenaline built. She became agitated quickly but tried to focus her mind back on to the injured wolf.

Flashing her golden eyes at the wolf again to reassure it, Clarke knelt down near the trap to inspect it. Upon seeing the metal wiring running away from the spot she released the trap setting the wolf free. The wolf bowed its head to lick at its wound whilst the others watched. Despite Clarke being in her human form, the wolf didn't seem phased. The sound of snapping twigs and the squelching of mud drew Clarke's attention to the sounds of the pack catching up to the others. When Clarke finally looked back the wolf had disappeared from its earlier spot but could now be seen further on, hobbling into a distant tree line. Clarke shifted back and proceeded to follow the injured wolf. 

After catching up with it, Clarke could see the wolf heading towards a rock line, the cliff was huge but beyond the cliff in the distance Clarke could see a snow topped mountain miles away. The air felt cold coming from that direction which Clarke could only associate it with the Ice Nation. The wolf dropped down to follow the rock line along for several miles. Clarke knew that she was getting distracted and that the scouts were struggling to keep up with her but she felt pulled by this wolf somehow and that the pack would follow her.

Clarke and the pack followed the injured wolf for many miles before Remus pulled up alongside Clarke with Kato and a few of the other alphas not far behind, she realised quickly where the wolf had led them. They had crossed the borders of rock line and blue cliff and the familiar smells of woodland ferns were mixing together under Clarke's snout. When the injured wolf finally stopped and disappeared into a cave under the rockline, they heard a familiar howl fill the space around them. 

_Elex_

Without realising, the injured wolf had led them to the tri borders of the Trikru woodlands, the cold wasteland of Ice Nation and the harsh landscape of blue cliff. Clarke and the pack ran the rest of the way to Elex. They found him in a clearing surrounded by other wolves. It was clear upon seeing them that not all the wolves gathered in the centre were of Trikru. Clarke had hoped that more would come. Remus and Clarke met Elex and his wife around the bonfire, like they had not many weeks, after shifting back from their wolf forms. 

Clarke walked eagerly over to Elex, "How many?"

"Nearly all of the nomadic clans came as requested, all of the Trikru packs have come, most of Broadleaf and The Glowing forest have come. You have the numbers now Clarke."

Clarke couldn't help but feel elated at the number of wolves that had come, but a part of her felt ashamed at this elation knowing that she was leading them into a war. She didn't want to call the to arms just for war.

Somehow Elex noticed Clarke's apprehension," First we win our freedom and show Heda we are valuable to her, then we call them all back for peace talks. This won't be the only time you call for them Clarke, they know that. They inspire them to have hope of understanding from other clan members. That they will be welcomed in other villages without fear. You must lead them now Clarke. Become the alpha we know you to be."

Clarke nodded, looking at Elex and his wife Samira, then Remus, Kato and some of the other alphas. She could do this. Her surroundings were filled with the hustle and bustle of wolves, riders and healers. Somehow her determination was then set. She had a job to do.

Now looking to Remus, Elex and Kato, "Then we go to war, call the wolves and their riders to arms quickly. We must make to Polis with speed. The war has already begun."

Some time later all the wolves had shifted and had been greeted by their riders which were now a mixture of healers and warriors. Clarke led the charge at the front along with Elex, his family, Kato followed by the other alphas. The wolves and riders of the Kongeda ran towards the war in Polis at the call of Clarke and their Heda. The wolves of war were set and Clarke only hoped that they would all survive.

~~~~~~~~

Sounds of swords clashing and arrows being set loose by their masters filled the air as the night was lit by the in tense rage of fires spread across the battle field. The waves of white fur coats of Azgeda crashed against the slowly declining mixed wall of Trikru green and the mixed blue, yellow, red and black colours of Shadow Valley and Glowing forest.

Lexa knew she didn't have long left, with her people falling around her, her numbers were dwindling fast and now leaders of broadleaf and blue cliff were leading a charge towards the archers stationed in the trees on either side of the field. Lexa looked around to see the twins on her flank and Indra on her right.

"Indra, we must cut off the attack on the archers, we will not be able to take them without help. Take some men and cut them off."

"Yes Heda!" Indra charged off, fighting oncoming warriors and taking members of Heda's army with her towards the tree line, leaving Lexa and the twins alone. She swept gracefully under an attacking warrior leaving Thune to finish him off before making her way over to Anya and Gustus. They quickly became surrounded by the white furs of Azgeda warriors, all eager to take out the Commander and claim victory over the opposing army of Heda. Anya, Gustus, Buch and Thune all surrounded Lexa making sure to have her back if anyone took her by surprise. They worked easily as a team, especially for Lexa and Thune who quickly became one unit as Lexa took down a warrior as Thune ended their fight.

Lexa became increasingly concerned as the numbers of opposing warriors seemed to double around the small unit, their Heda brought attention. In particular the archers of delphi. Lexa and her unit were being shot at in every direction whilst trying to fend off the incoming warriors. Two large delphi warriors were now overwhelming the twins, leaving Lexa to watch her own back. Just as one warrior got one strike in on her upper thigh she heard the war cries of Indra and her team from across the field. They had managed to push back the assault from broadleaf and blue cliff but had been pinned in by warriors. Lexa worried as her adrenaline soared to an all time high, it was the only thing to stop the pain from the cuts on her thigh and bicep.

"Heda, dawn rises in the east!" Anya shouted over the sounds of swords clashing amongst them.

Lexa looked up to see the sun slowly rising over the forest on the eastern side. As the sun rose and morning broke, the bottom of the ball of fire in sky was barely above the tree line when a horn sounded from a far in the eastern wood.

_Clarke_

Every warrior, both opposing and not, stopped at the sounds of an unfamiliar horn blasting from deep within the eastern forest. Suddenly, swarms of light appeared way above the battle field right in the heart of an Azgeda swarm and out of the light came a giant black wolf, now tearing its way from warriors. Another horn sounded behind Lexa now coming from the western border of the forest and out of black came a huge pack of wolves.

The charge of wolves came from both sides of the forest now as roaring sounds of beasts filled the air breaking around Heda's warriors and taking out the enemy. War cries of Heda's army now matched in feriocity of the wolves surrounding them, giving a new found sense of hope. After a wave of wolves broke through the opposing ranks, another wave came. This time with riders atop the wolves back with archers taking enemies from all sides of their wolf. Warriors of Heda and the wolves sent in by Clarke now raged against combined army of delphi, blue cliff, broadleaf and ice nation.

Lexa turned to take out a warrior on the war path for a wolf in front of her. The huge warrior threw all his power into his swing as Lexa jumped off to the side, missing the sweep of the warrior before pulling her small dagger out and shoving it into his neck. Lexa had moved on to another before the first even hit the floor. Lexa took down five warriors consecutively without even flinching. In the distance she could see her black wolf.

Making a beeline for the wolf with Buch and Thune at her back, Lexa took down any warrior in her path. When she finally got to Clarke, she had a warrior hanging on to her back whilst being attacked in front. Without saying anything, Buch moved forward to throw the warrior off Clarke's back with Thune then taking him out. Clarke quickly took out the warrior in front before looking to Lexa and the twins.

"Clarke." Lexa smiled at black wolf before turning to take out another warrior. Whilst Lexa was busy, she didn't see the sneaky delphi assassin coming in to take her by surprise but Clarke saw it in time. Leaping straight over the top of Lexa with her jaw open wide, Clarke landed on top of the stealthy warrior, killing him before turning back to see Lexa watching her with a small surprised look on her face.

"We must get to the ice queen and finish this." Lexa turned to see the war chariot further back away from the fight along with the enemy ambassadors on war horses.

Clarke, Lexa, Buch and Thune sped off towards the war chariot with Clarke in front, bulldozing her way through the enemy with Buch close behind her, killing anyone she missed whilst Lexa and Thune brought up the rear. When Lexa caught up to Clarke she had been cornered as Buch tried to fend off rogue attackers whilst Clarke was being pulled at with rope lines to try and bring her down. Lexa flew towards Clarke, chopping through ropes as she went taking down her attackers. Once two of six lines had been cut through Clarke bucked and pulled her attackers off their feet and sunk her jaws into anyone close enough. Lexa caught up to Clarke and continued heading for the Queen, with her face still covered over.

Warriors flew at Clarke and Lexa on both sides but whilst one was busy, the other covered. Lexa could see the war horses with the ambassadors clearly now and none of them looked happy to see her. Lexa took one look at the Queen before she jumped off the chariot, pulled down one of the ambassadors off a war horse and proceeded to flee the battle on the back of the steed. Clarke jumped into action, running off after the Queen whilst all Lexa could do was get the ambassadors to surrender. She was quickly surrounded by Buch, Thune and were soon met by Gustus and Anya.

In the distance Clarke caught up to the war horse with ease, jumping into the air and taking the Queen off the horse. The Queen fell to the floor in a heap. Clarke circled the Ice Queen, snarling at her ready to pounce if she decided to fight. The Queen got up and took her sword out, prepared to fight but before she could Clarke jumped left and right confusing her before pouncing. The Queen was pushed to the floor and Clarke knocked her sword out of her hand and kept her left paw on her chest to keep her pinned. Just as Clarke was about to shift back, Indra ran up beside her.

"Finally, natrona you will see justice!" Indra bent down and took off the veil that covered the Queen's face, only to be met by a brunette. A decoy. The dark haired girl bore no tribal markings on her face, the usual custom of Azgeda. She stared at Indra and then at Clarke in disgust. They were quickly caught up by Lexa, Anya, Gustus and the twins to see the sight of the captured Queen, but were visually disappointed to see a decoy.

"Where is she!" Lexa demanded in an icy voice.

"Long gone. You'll never find her now." The decoy replied with the same icy tone

"What about the other half of the army, they'll be on their way here! We must prepare!" Anya sounded out the group, but Clarke only huffed at Anya's concern shaking her head.

Before Lexa could see anything further they were join by Elex and Remus now in their human forms. "They have been dealt with Heda. Ten of our kin were left behind with the incapacitated army. Ordered by Clarke of course." Elex answered before bowing slightly to Clarke who remained still slightly on top of the decoy. Clarke looked at Lexa before looking back at the decoy.

"Thank you-" 

"Elex and my son, Remus of Trikru." Elex gestured 

Lexa nodded before taking a glance back at Clarke having a slight conversation, before giving her the slightest nod _Thank you Clarke._

Clarke saw the slight nod from Lexa and huffed before glancing at Elex and Remus before returning to the decoy. Gustus then quickly stepped in to apprehend the decoy and take her off Clarke's hands.

"Your name natrona?" Gustus asked

"Echo."

Lexa nodded at Gustus before returning her gaze back to the battle field. After the intervention by the wolves, the enemy army was quickly incapacitated. Either dead or unconscious, the now red field was filled with healers trying to care for the wounded, whilst warriors carried the dead to two separate areas in preparation for the pyres for Heda's army and the enemy. Lexa looked at the dead with a deep loss in her heart but knew that without Clarke there would have been many more. Including herself. Her gaze was drawn back to Clarke who was looking at her in return.

A deep boom sounded off in the distance. Clarke, Lexa and the rest of the group looked around before seeing the creation of the sound. Up in the sky grew a huge ball of fire erupting and plummeting towards the Earth at a rapid pace before falling beyond the treeline and out of sight. 

Clarke gasped, "They're here!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Book One.
> 
>  
> 
> Enter; The Arkers and our favourite characters in Clarke's pack; Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Miller, Jasper, Finn, Fox, Murphy, Bryan, Atom, Monroe and David. Along with Abby, Kane, the Jaha's and a few others that you will recognise. We will also meet Lincoln, Nyko and a few more grounders in the next book too.
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> May We Meet Again.


End file.
